A Slender Tale
by TheFaceOOO
Summary: Basically a story about the Slender family! How Slender's parents met, how their lives were as children and how they are as a family now. Live the life of Slender for a while. Take a walk in on the forest side, child. You won't regret it. Rated T for reasons (wonderful cover image by amazing Deviantartist: Gothicraft!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This first chapter includes SinisterMan or SlenderFather and his wife. Also, there is a lot of debate about who's the oldest brother, Slendy or Splendor? To be honest there is no legitimate age for either of them but I choose to go with Splendor being the youngest. So no commenting about that, ok? And no, Serena is NOT a self insert for my crazy fantasies. Also, story inspired by the amazing people from Deviantart who make wonderful pictures. Also the cover image! All credit goes to Gothicraft. You should totally watch her.

Chapter 1: Mr and Mrs. Sinister

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"What is that?"

"Leave, devil!"

Oh, those overly used phrases that he knows by heart. Well, they're getting old and tired and stale for his taste. They just don't work anymore. They never did. Not after what he's been doing to all these spiteful people who called him names or ever questioned his appearance or existence. It's his job to victimize, after all. And this job, be past down to the generations to come.

That generation starts with finding a mate.

Slipping on his dark classy trench coat, SinisterMan left the small stone cottage which he labelled home and went to go find a mate, or if she didn't love him, slave. Not like she would. It's not normal to love a a man with a half ripped face. Also who's extremely tall and has tentacle like appendages growing from his back.

Walking down the dirt and stone road in the middle of the cool night is a hobby. A very nice one too.

The soothing dark color scheme in the sky secludes everything but him.

He slowly creeps into the forest- a lot of girls sneak out here, he doesn't know why. Maybe to get a piece of mind. Or rebel against stupid rules and have 'fun'. Well, aren't they going to have fun tonight. It made him drool imagining what he would do to them. He continues to stroll through the thick, twisted forest.

The path clears slightly, and in his sight is a creature. A perfect specimen.

Her dark blonde hair braided into a crown around her head. Her dark long lashes and her porcelain face. Beautiful.

Cadbath pulls out his large black tendrils and increases his height by a few feet. Slowly creeping closer to the vulnerable girl as she sniffs an sad little white flower. Wilted, but she seems to cherish it like its fresh and not browning. He walks at a faster pace, smirking at his innocent victim. She hears the crunching of dried up leaves and twigs and on instinct jumps up from her crouching position.

"Who- who is there?"

No one answers her shaky question. Who would care? She's just a peasant girl, after all.

Cadbath appears in front of her in a menacing way. The moonlight showering on both of them, shadowing their features.

The dark blonde girl shrieks in horror.

"Calm yourself, girl." He purrs in his usual deep, scary voice as his tendrils wrap themselves around her wrists and ankles.

She gasps and screams, he slams her against the rough trunk of a tree.

"You are my possession, now-"

He did not expect this to happen!

Suddenly, her human tissues and face sheds off of her, revealing a very fair tone of under layer skin. Her face, is so different. It bears a mouth, only black with no teeth nor tongue. Her eyes are duplicates of a dark abyss, her blonde hair still neatly braided around her head. But here's another surprise: she pulls out four white tendrils and shoves the beast off of her.

But seeing them now, trying to tell who is the actual monster is hard.

Cadbath is in a state of shock as he lies in the ground.

"You-"

She gasps, her eyes widening to compliment the emotion.

"Oh no." She repeats frantically in a worried voice.

She turns away and runs fearfully from the small, empty part of the forest.

"No wait!" Cadbath calls for her wistfully. His large black tentacle captures her ankle once more. She screams again, but looks at him in surprise and worry. "What.. Leave me alone!" She hisses in obvious anger, but he does not pull back. Instead, he drags her towards him. "No!" She protests but she can't really fight it. He keeps his tendril entwined around her ankle like ivy, but stares at her wordlessly.

"What? Shocked, are you?" She huffs angrily.

"You-you are similar to me..!" Says Cadbath in wonder.

The once human girl sighs and gives him a look, nervously biting her lower lip. "Who are you?" Her expression is even more nervous. She turns her head to face another direction and takes a deep breath. Her arms delicately fold across her small chest. She taps her foot- her free one- in a little anxious rhythm. This eventually leads to her chewing down on her bottom lip because of pure stress.

"If I tell you-Will you let me go?" She asks, still not bothering to look at him and his bloody, torn up face.

He nods, still not able to process a single thing to say to her.

"My name it's, um, Serena. Serena Harvard." Says the so called beauty shakily.

"Now will you please let me go?" She begs.

"Serena." Her name rolls on his tongue like something sweet. Is he in love?

"You're so beautiful.." He says on impulse. But it clearly comes out as an accident.

Two light red patches of color grace both her porcelain cheeks.

"Thank you." Says Serena earnestly.

"I should be thanking you." And so, that night. He did the impossible.

He fell in love.

It's a stupid thing, really. So he doesn't know why he feels.. butterflies in his stomach. He's unfocused and just so excited today. He can't explain it- but the anxiety is just bubbling up inside of him. He's so het up he can hardly breathe. He tucks in his white scarf properly down his jacket so that it looks right. Cadbath also straitens out his dress shirt before buttoning the black velvet waistcoat he loved so. With two tails running down the back and golden buttons and cuffs, he really looks like a gentleman.

Only with a demonic face and you know.

But it doesn't matter. All that matters is today and the things he will say!

He stares anxiously at the small, red box that sits tauntingly on his dresser. He bites his lower lip before lifting up his right hand in an imitation to pick it up.

His long bony fingers twitch in anticipation as cold sweat slips down his forehead.

"Hello!"

She swings in like a ray of sunshine. A ray of sunshine that didn't knock on the door and kicks him in the face with her sudden presence without an explanation.

That kind of ray of sunshine.

He shrieks his head off. Serena awkwardly stands there holding both her hands behind her back.

"Bad timing?" She questions silently, shrugging her shoulders.

"ASDFGHJKL." Or at least, that's what it sounds like as he covers the small red box on his dresser with his large palms.

Serena smiles at him. She looks so happy, "Sorry." She apologizes sweetly. Cadbath swallows and moves the small box into his pant pocket. He returns a cheesy and nervous smile. If she can even see his lips, then she would know. She walks slowly towards him and stands directly in front of him.

"Let's do that again," says Serena, "Hello."

"Uh.. hello."

She immediately throws her arms around his neck. "What is with the outfit?" Cadbath can hardly contain himself. "Well, Serena. I just- We've been together for a few years now. And I just want to. To ask you something personal- I want to.."

Serena un hooks herself from his tall being. She gives him a quizzical look.

"Serena, what I'm saying is. I- I love you."

Her eyes widen, "Cadbath.. I love you too. But we both know this." She blushes shyly.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

He takes a deep breath and exhales before taking the small red box out of his pant pocket. But he keeps it in his clammy palm behind his back, god why can't he just be a man about this? He awkwardly keeps silent as Serena looks at him in concern. "Cadbath.." He slowly gets onto his knee and looks up at his bride to be.

Serena has a million thoughts rushing through her head. What's happening? Is he... He pulls out the small red box and opens the offering.

"Serena, you are the only one for me. And if you will take me, then I'd be so happy. So... Will you marry me?"

She had a million thoughts rushing through her head and a thousand plus things to say. But now the question is out and she's just brain dead. What does she say? How is she suppose to react to this. He stays there, his shoulders almost sagging. Serena wants to scream 'Yes' in every language possible that she knows. But her mouth fails to move and her voice is trapped in her dry throat.

So, it isn't special. So it isn't a thousand languages.

"Yes."

But the one word is just enough for both of them.

A/N: Aww! So sickly sweet. I've never really been good at romance so I hope this is sappy enough for you! Please review and lookout for next chappy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a pretty angsty chapter you could say. Hope you guys like! Also, I don't know much about the olden days or pregnancy for that matter so don't flame me for that, ok? There's gonna be a lot of problems and angst but- You know what? Just read it. And enjoy! Sorry if the chapters are short.

Chapter 2: A Fall From Grace

It's been 3 years now, and Cadbath and Serena have been happily married to one another. Now they reside in their small, stone cottage. It's nice. It's got a chimney, a cooking place. The whole deal. Just not very good spacious wise. They live happily enough. Sometimes, they even imagine that they are normal. It's a fun game they both play. Sometimes, they go to Cadbath's forest and they eat the ripe, juicy blackberries together. And on rare occasions, they dance.

Especially when the full moon is out and it illuminates them both in a magical way.

Right now, Serena is braiding her hair into a fishtail sort of style. It's pretty, but she finds the task a bit hard but not too. Finally, she gets her beautiful blonde hair into a fishtail braid and pushes it aside onto her shoulder.

She thinks about herself: blue eyes, peach skin, small yet petite frame. She eyes the mirror and her smile fades.

She'll never be a human girl. And she'll never be normal.

She exhales deeply before rushing into the kitchen to get some warm goat milk. She sips in silence. Cadbath is not back yet. She considers where he might be. The market, buying something for her? The forest, picking berries for her? An apothecary's, getting herbs to help the babies growth?

Oh yeah, that's right. She's pregnant. 9 months and expecting soon. Next week, maybe.

She sighs as she finishes the milk. Pondering over what Cadbath could be doing. But then, a sharp jolt of pain rushes through her. It sprouted from her stomach and channels through her being. She gasps in pain and drops her mug, shattering it on the floor. Oh, how expensive that was. She grips her stomach and the kitchen stove tightly.

Her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She groans softly as the contraction leaves her.

Opening her eyes, she sees the broken mug and breathes out slowly.

Serena gets up shakily and grabs the broom in the kitchen, swearing under her breath as she sweeps away the ceramic shards.

After cleaning up her mess, she stares wistfully out the window in the kitchen. It's sunset.

But where is he?

She decides to go look for him herself. She leaves the kitchen and puts on her long trench coat. Letting her hair free so it can partly cover her face, along with a large hat Cadbath got her for going outside. If it ever came down to that. Serena tips the hat forward, so it shadows her face more all the while hiding it. She slips out of their cottage and walks around the village town. She checks their usual places: the market, the meadow (a place outside, near the forest), The Forest and even the bakers. No trace. Maybe he'd gone somewhere else?

Upon returning home, she finds a woman, a beautiful one at that, with only a mouth and no eyes or other facial features.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The woman smiles politely, "I am Katya. Cadbath's partner."

Serena's mind explodes into confusion. 'Partner?' What kind of partner? What does she mean? Serena shakes her head, maybe she's drunk? Most probably. They have crappy locks anyway. She just bursts in, one of them, claiming to be Cadbath's partner..? How does that even work?

A tall man figure suddenly appears from the darkness.

"Cadbath!" Serena looks at him in surprise, "Who is this?"

He stands up tall in his suit, he folds his arms professionally over his broad and muscular chest. "Serena," he whispers, "Katya is my wife." The words hit her like a ton of bricks. The pain seeps in like needles, making her nauseous and dizzy. Why.. Why is this happening to her? Married? WIFE?! Serena shakes off the head ache and gawks at him. " Serena. I must speak with you in private." Katya nods and leaves the room. After she'd gone, Cadbath drags Serena outside through the back door into the brisk evening air.

"Wife?" She asks him, after that, she fires thousands of questions his way. All of those he could not bear to answer.

"Serena.." He mumbles softly, massaging the area between his eyebrows in frustration. She she gabbled on, neverending it almost seems.

"Serena!" He shouts angrily, grabbing her wrists and trying to calm her down.

Once she could get her breathing right- he answers her: "Serena, I am truly sorry but.. I am not with you anymore. Don't get upset, I beg of you. I will come back- soon."

Tears fall from her black eyes, "Wha- you're leaving? With her?" She sobs hysterically now, grabbing on his arm sleeve desperately. "You- you're the only one.." She begs between cries of sadness and pain. Wincing at her; he pushes her away. "Stop causing a scene. I will leave you the house. But I take from you my love and devotion." Cadbath declares sternly. Serena gasps in shock and horror at his words. "You promised.. You said.."

" I never promised anything, Serena!" He snaps.

"I'm your only love..?" She sniffles hopefully.

"Not anymore. Not ever. So leave it be!" He commands, shoving her aside like trash and going back inside the house.

"But our baby!" She screams at his back.

"He stays my child.. But he's your responsibility." And with that, he cruelly slams the door in her face. She sobs and continues begging. Exclaiming many 'I Love You's at the silent and un answering door. She hears them teleporting away. Probably to another world, time or dimension. She shakily opens the back door of the house, stepping in to find it empty.

She continues quietly crying and wailing over her loss. So hard she feels she's going to loose all her tears, and God forbid she never cry again.

She tries to contain herself, slowly she begins to control her emotions more. More sniffling and coughing before she achieves utter silence. A jolt of pain hypes rough her body and leaves her groaning and crying out again. But not because of lost love. But because of a contraction or something. She grips a wooden chair very, very tightly before letting it go and composing herself by breathing calmingly.

He left her. Just like that.

He leaves as quick as he comes.

He mends as quick as he breaks.

The tricks. Oh, the tricks.

Why does this happen to her? Why did she have to fall for it in the first place?

It's all her fault now.

Serena did not realize, but now she does. The games. He was always bored when they joked. She did not realize that she was getting an old and tired toy. A toy to be used and thrown away. Only to buy another one. She wonders silently to herself.  
>Who else has he double crossed? Will he double cross that Katya? How broken will she feel?<p>

But there is nothing more he can do with Serena. He cannot hurt her. He's taken it all and she's left with nothing.

'_He stays my child. But he's your responsibility.'_

His voice rings through her head.

"No."

"No, no, no, no!" She shrieks.

A/N: Hey guys! Just so you know I went through A LOT trying to get this chapter done. I even wrote while half sleeping! Sorry if it's a little fast paced or confusing. But I just had the idea that all the Sinister Brothers (yes, that's what I'm going to call them) were born by different mothers! And Cadbath double crosses each woman and steals the babies when they reach a certain age. So yeah. Next chappy coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, molten mamas! Third chapter is up and well, I don't know a thing about pregnancy so sorry. Plus, it's.. Kind of awkward to right about. I'm not a fan of romance. But anyways, hope you enjoy my writing! I'm going to try working on my OC story for Avengers: EMH and a Fictionpress story too. All that while still juggling home work. Trigger warning: suicide attempt.

Chapter 3: Gracilis

Serena opens her eyes to the cold air of dawn, and the darkness in the room. How did she get here? Was last night just a dream? She turns to look beside her. And sees nothing but the rumpled sheets of her bed and an untouched pillow. The emotions overwhelm her and she starts crying again. Streams and streams of tears sliding down her face and dampening her pillow. She coughs and sniffles while sobbing her heart out.

A very broken one at that.

A sudden pain rushes through her stomach and body. And she groans out, the tears on hold, she places a hand to her stomach.

"What..?" She sniffles in confusion.

Another contraction hits her and she's groaning and gasping in the darkness.

She gets up quickly and leaves her bedroom to bathe herself, although the water must be freezing cold at this time of day. She needs the cold. She needs to numb all the pain that she's feeling. Plus, she does not want to bother with boiling it. She strips cleans her body, and the water is as cold as snow. Her skin turns from fair to completely white. And just like she expected, after a few more minutes in the water, she's numb.

After bathing, Serena does not dry herself. Instead, she leaves her body wet and naked in the cool air.

She walks around the house slowly, and finds herself in the kitchen. She looks around and locates the silverware and utensils drawer. Wrapping her delicate, long fingers on the knob she opens it and it reveals forks, spoons and knives. Also ladles and such else. She waves her hands over the cutlery and grabs a tool for cutting. A knife.

She sits down and turns her back against the kitchen cupboards, she aims the knife at her throat. Tears slide down her face again and soon enough she begins sobbing maniacally.

Cadbath will never get his first son. Not if she brings them both down.

She shakily pieces her neck, crimson blood immediately drawing out from it. She gasps in the utter hurt of it all.

Cadbath will never get his son. She repeats this sentence in her mind over and over.

She continues making a fine, bloody line against her throat. Before she can stab herself finally; she feels something wet gushing out of her womanhood. She drops the knife regrettably and stares down at herself.. A wave of horrified realization washes over her.

Her water just broke!

She stands up in a flurried panic. Running to her bedroom, she opens up her wardrobe to get dressed as quickly as possible.

The nausea and dizziness takes over her, blood still dripping from her throat. She gets dressed in her shaggiest outfit and grabs her coat, and as quick lightning, she leaves the stone cottage. Upon getting outside, she runs around like a crazy person. Looking for someone to help her. She spots a farmer's wife, her name is Betty, if she remembers correctly. Serena desperately runs for Betty, who is currently feeding chickens.

Betty spots the tall Serena from a mile a way and gasps in horror at the devil she faces.

When Serena approaches her, Betty backs away on instinct.

"Please.." The woman begs, "Help me.."

She faints falls into Betty's arms and the farm lady quickly realizes her bloody throat. And the bulge on her stomach. Betty feels a pang of sympathy for her and drags her inside a barn. Her husband is in that barn. He smiles at the sight of his wife, but gasps at the thing she's dragging. "Betty! What the hell is that?!" He demands in fear. Betty rolls her brown eyes, "Howard, the poor thing needs our help. And I'm gonna give it to her."

Howard scoffs,"Her?" Betty nods at her heartless husband and takes her away to a private place in the barn.

Betty commands Howard to get a bucket of water and some cloths. The man is hesitant, but does as he's told. She stares down at Serena and shakes her head. When Harvard returns, she grabs the water and a cloth. She dips the tip of the cloth in water and gently wipes away the blood. Harvard winces, as if he's the one bleeding. Betty sighs and dries Serena's throat with the rest of the cloth before placing another one her neck. This time, wrapping it around tightly to apply pressure and lessen the blood flow at the cut.

Betty tells Howard to get. He raises an eyebrow but leaves anyway. He knows what's coming.

Serena wakes up, and finds herself staring at the kind farm wife Betty.

"My neck," she shakily places her right hand on her throat, only to find it clothed. But the bleeding ceased.

Embarrassed by her own suicidal actions, she cannot even bear to look at Betty in the eyes. The farm woman smiles at her, Serena sheepishly smiles back. Another pain wave electrocutes through Serena and it's nothing like the ones before. It feels like Hell. Betty quickly instructs Serena to push. "Push what?" She asks. "So this is your first time.. Alright, just try and push the baby out ok?" Serena nods obediently before pushing with all her might.

"Push!"

"I am!"

"Push!"

"Ow!"

"PUSH!"

*the birth of the baby was too intimate so the author decided to not allow fellow readers to witness it.*

Betty gasps at what she's staring at. "It's faceless!" She screams. Serena holds the baby in her arms cradling it ever so gently. "Yes, he is. But I love him." Betty stares in confusion at her. "Thank you, Betty." Serena says gratefully. The brunette haired woman is surprised by the statement. "You know my name?" Serena nods. "I was your friend."

This leaves Betty in a state of confusion. She's had a few friends.

"Which one?" Betty asks, confused. Why would she ever be friends with someone like this?

"Serena Harvard."

Betty's pupils dilate in memory and realization. "Serena?!" She looks her up and down. "But- your not human!" Betty exclaims in awe. Serena smiles modestly and stares at the 30+ year old woman. "It was just a disguise. But this is the real me." Betty shakes her head as this trivia fills her mind. Serena stares down at her baby smiling from ear to ear.

"What's his name?"

Serena ponders for a second.

"Gracilis."

"What does that mean?"

A silence fills the barn before she answers.

"Slender Man."

Cadbath opens his eyes in the bright dawn sky of native America, 2000. He feels the presence of his son, a heir, all the way in the 1800's. A wide smile spreads across his torn face.

"Welcome to the world, my son."

He whispers it, so Katya will not hear.

"My Slender Man,"

A/N: Lol, I've never been good with time or the olden days so no hating on that. Hope you enjoy and I've never really been good at pregnancy either,so yeah. Please review. A shout out to Violet Petunia for reading and reviewing! I give many loves to you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since I've had the free time, this is chapter 4! I'm planning on making this a fairly long story. Hopefully. Anyway, maybe I'll be making some art about Serena and Katya and post it on dA. So y'all can check it out. But I'm still pondering over it. This may include some drama. Yeah, I'm not good with time and stuff. So no judging about that. And action was never my best genre. But I will continue on!

Chapter 4: Angels & Demons

Katya glances awkwardly at her husband as he looks out the window of their humble abode. "Cadbath.." Katya states silently. He doesn't look at her, he continues staring silently. It's been a few years now, five in counting. Katya is newly pregnant, two months. No where near giving birth yet. They're both hoping the child takes more of Katya's face.

Well, not like she has a face. Just a mouth.

"Cadbath." She gently places her hand on his shoulder. He jumps at the contact.

"What?" He asks impatiently. She gives him a confused expression before saying, "Stop staring at that window. Lunch is ready." Cadbath shakes her off and frowns. If she can even see that. He feels like he's frowning. Before he can say something, a wave of chill washes over him. Causing him to hold his forehead and shiver.

"Darling.." The pet name sickens him. He's still feeling pessimistic and touchy about leaving Serena.

He really loved her. He almost regrets having to choose another wife. But this is how it always is for his family. One cannot breed with the same woman. It must be different all the time. It's also a tradition to get four sons. No girls. Girls are considered weak after all. Get a girl and you are shamed forever. Get less than four and you get the same treatment. Why, his brothers each live in different galaxies. All with evil sons they can be proud of.

His eldest brother got a daughter and he was executed. Quite literally.

Why had he been so cold and unloving towards her? The only one... He had no choice. But it makes him suicidal just thinking about what he's done.

A sudden light brights up in his mind. Five years- why, Serena's son is of the right age!

Which means taking him away..

Cadbath turns to his new wife. "Katya. Pack our things. I'm sending us to New York tomorrow."

His wife is obviously shocked and annoyed by his statement. "Honey, what are you talking about?" The pet name makes himself wince yet again. "Do as I say!" He snaps. She backs away, her hands raised defensively. Angrily, she does as she's told. Who knows what he could do to her anyway. Cadbath sighs in frustration. He sets the time for exactly today, only a few centuries past. In the 1800's.

He pulls out his enchanted pocket watch -which has the ability to send him through times and places and dimensions- and sets the time before thumbing the small button on its side. Taking a deep breath, he presses it softly and warps through time.

Katya steps into the room with a question, when she realizes the non presence of her husband.

She huffs, "Great."

*A few time warps into the past later

"What was that?"

"Gracilis."

"Hah! What a stupid name!"

"That's so girly."

"He must've been so ugly, God took his face!"

"Isn't that a girls name?"

"What does that even mean?"

"He's not even a he, he's an it!"

"Haha, he's so stupid."

Gracilis lowers his head in embarrassment. His white cheeks burning into a bright red. He turns away from the taunting group of children and walks in silence towards the playground.  
>The continue laughing and swearing rude things his way. He stops and sits underneath a shady oak tree, putting his head on his kneecaps, holding his knees against his small chest. They laugh and laugh while walking away. A sudden whiff of silence flows through the air almost immediately.<p>

"They think they are so funny." He mutters darkly.

Suddenly, he hears soft footsteps treading towards him. He looks up only to see a tall man looking down at him. The strangers face is torn and slightly bloody. He has no facial features and white skin with extremely long legs and arms.

"Hello, Gracilis." The voice rumbles deeply.

"Are you going to tease me too?" Gracilis asks in annoyance.

"Oh no! Of course, no." The man laughs in an uneasy way.

"Then why are you here, and why do you know my name?" The child persists.

The man offers his large hand bearing long fingers and sharp nails. "Gracilis. Let me show you something." The boy hesitates before accepting the older mans hand. The stranger pulls the child up and shows him a bewildering sight. Gracilis gasps at the picture before his vision. Five plus children with their heads brutally snapped off their necks. Blood galore all over the grass and their bodies.

"What- what is this..?" Gracilis stutters in shock.

"This, is what you wanted, no?" The man insists.

"Yes.. No.. Who ARE you?" Gracilis asks, backing away from the man.

"Why, I am Cadbath. And Gracilis. I am your father."

Gracilis gasps. "Yes, my son. And I'm here to take you away, to live with me." Cadbath smiles. Or, he believes he is. His son shakes his tiny little head. "But I have a mother! And she's told me about you. You monster!" Cadbath feels deeply insulted that Serena would say such a thing about him. But then again, he did leave her and he was a little prick about it. Alright, a big prick.

"You left her and now you wish to take me? Well, I say no!" Gracilis turns and runs away from Cadbath. Infuriated; Cadbath pulls out four black tendrils from his back and stretches them towards the Sinister child. "You won't get far on those little feet!" He yells.

Beads of sweat form on the young child's forehead.

"Leave me alone!" He pleads, perplexed by the position he's currently in.

Cadbath laughs hysterically, a wide, evil-looking mouth appears on his face. It looks threatening as it opens only to reveal it bears rows of sharp teeth. Gracilis crashes into a tree. This damages his head and face, causing pain to course through his small being. He whimpers and curls up into a little ball of pathetic-ness. Or, that's at least what his father thought.

Approaching him at the speed of light, Gracilis quivers in fear.

A sudden wave of energy passes through the area smoking form none other than: Gracilis himself! This wave circuits into Cadbath's mind, causing a mental block. Like a telepathic attack. He stares in disbelief at Gracilis. Does the boy have some sort of extra ability? Telepathy?

The young Sinister gets up shakily. He looks in surprise at Cadbath as he is crouching on the floor, shaking off a head ache.

Gracilis shouts out, "Leave me alone!"

A woman runs into the scene. Her now short blonde hair blowing softly, following the wind.

"Gracilis!" Serena turns only to be faced with a sight she'd never thought she'd see again. "Cadbath?"

Protectively, Serena runs and stands in front of their son. Cadbath composes himself and gets up, brushing the dust off his suit. "Serena, step away." Serena begins crying but she still stands tall. "No. You've taken enough! Leave him alone. Leave us alone!" Gracilis hangs onto his mothers leg.

"I didn't want to do this, Serena. But you've forced my hand!" Cadbath says sadly.

Like the speed of light, a sharp tendril impales the middle aged woman's body. Blood splatters everywhere and there are some very noticeable marks on the tendril itself.

"Now, my son. There's one thing you should learn. Resistance against ME is futile."

It's over.

Gracilis accepts his fate like the scared child he is and goes with his father.

An angel would never win against a demon anyway.

A/N: Hey hoped you liked it and chapter 5 may be late. But you never know! So stay tuned. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, the long awaited chapter 5! Sorry about being a little depressed and stuff, but I'm ok now! I'm not going to give up on this story. So don't worry. Also, I much prefer Offenderman as a brother than an uncle but that's just me. I think that the latest I can update is Saturday & Sunday. Enjoy! Sorry but this isn't my best written chapter.

The Serena picture is done btw: art/Serena-A-Slender-Tale-435614934

Chapter 5: Babysitter

Gracilis POV~  
>I storm into a small beige terrace house in the suburbs of New York. Walking in, I slam the door behind me to emphasize what I'm feeling currently. Anger. Today was a horrible day. Today at school, I mean. But life is still pretty much horrible too. But anyway, it's a cheap public school with such gross toilets and food you can hardly tell the two apart.<p>

Honestly, the school staff.. Are so pathetic!

The bullying is worse at this school. And I can only assure myself that it is only going to get more and more torturous and horrible. Their tactics are childish, but they are ever so painful. Chinese arm burns? My arms are red like strawberries, still. Even after an hour and a half of walking back here from school.

Trash talk, insults and violence really test my patience.

And I have very little for anyone.

What really gets me are the stares. They stare, the staff stare the teachers stare. Everyone. Sometimes, I even catch myself doing it.

They look at me like I'm a freak show. Morbid entertainment. But then again-

I am.

Miserably, I tread to my room in the small house. It's of average size. At least it's habitable. I turn to look at a small cockroach sitting on my wardrobe. "For more than just me." I mumble, losing my gaze with the disgusting creature. I dump by heavy bag on the carpeted floor. Yes, that sounds fancy. But no. It's not. It's got stains of whatever all over it and it's filthy! Oh, so filthy. Heaven knows where Cadbath got this junk of a house. Or maybe Hell does. I don't know, I'm not religious.

I crawl onto my child sized bed and lay my head comfortably on my single pillow.

I've closed the door, of course. I need peace and quiet if I'm going to speculate.

I clear my head from previous rage filled thoughts. And file in some new ones to complain and whine over. Like past thoughts. Let's go back to the time when Cadbath and I had only just met. I was 5, he was there. We spoke, but only for a short matter of time before he dawned on me that I was his son. I hated- hate him for it. Now my mother is dead. And I have nothing but the despising memory of her death.

I was shaken up so much I forgot all the good things.

Now I don't remember anything at all. Except how she came to save me.. But she couldn't. She sacrificed herself for me. An unidentifiable sound comes from my mouth. If I was human then it would sound inhumane. I realize in a second that I'm tearing up. And the water droplets find their way down my cheeks and under my chin. I sniffle and wipe them away.

The crying only fuels up my hatred for Cadbath even more.

Like kerosene on fire.

And to think he replaced her so quickly. So cruelly.

"ITS WRONG!" I shout at the ceiling, my eyes shut. And yes I'm aware people can't see them. But I am still able of this ability.

A sudden loud knock comes from the outside of my door. I spring up properly from my fairly comfortable position. I slide off my bed and walk towards the door. I open it, unawares of what will face me. It's Katya. Her shoulder length brunette hair tied up in a messy bun. She's holding a 2 year old child on her hip. "Gracilis, be a dear and take care of this little menace for me, alright?" Almost immediately, she thrusts the baby into my arms.

The baby being my younger brother. Caetus.

He laughs happily and mumbles something. He's a chubby little thing. White skin, and only a mouth. But with rows of pointy teeth.

I look at him in disgust, desperately, I shove him back to Katya.

She stares down at me and frowns. "No, I'm busy right now. Please just mind your brother for me." And with that she walks away, her back turned to me.

"Wait!" I call.

Frustratedly, I shout at the top of my voice before she leaves the hall.

"He's not even my brother!"

I can tell she's going to turn around, so I run into my room and lock the door shut. I hear her say something loudly but I can't really decipher it. Instead, I hold a grubby 2 year old to my chest as he gurgles and mumbles again. He crawls out of my grasp and scampers all over my room. Playing with my bag. I watch him and sigh at his young innocence.

He'll never know what's going on. But he will, maybe, when he gets older. Or maybe he won't suffer the hardships I am.

I'm about ready to quit school just to make all the hurt stop. But Cadbath insists. Something about making me see..?

I'll never understand that man. He works in puzzles and mysteries that go beyond me and it's getting annoying. If only I knew why he does what he does. Why he did what he's done? Why he killed Serena for instance? I know it was to get to me, but he did not have to take away her life. She could have just died naturally but NOOO.

A crash snaps me out of my trance. I turn my attention to a two year old who has apparently knocked over my ceramic figure. I smack him on the head, angry with what he's done.

"No! Bad! Go, shoo, I have to clean this now." I hiss.

He whimpers but bends to my whim.

Instead, he waddles over to my bed, using the duvet to climb on. He's a pretty clever child, I'll give him that. I pick up the ceramic shards by hand but they prick me ever so often I end up flailing all over the place. But I continue the dirty work as Caetus jumps and squeals like a pig all over the place. After throwing all the sharp pieces of my once ceramic figure into the trash bin prepared in my room, I try to contain the little demon that is my younger brother.

I tuck him under my blanket and try to make him sleep.

Caetus goes against this order and wriggles. Being the annoying little brat he is.

I hold him down but it's not enough. That baby is pretty strong a character.

After an hour or so of constant yelling and being stern, I get so frustrated that some kind of electricity sizzles through my back area. It feels like bubbles bursting powerfully in my back. It's anxious filling and painful. Like slowly tearing open your skin by force. The pain is undescribable when it finally comes. Four horrifying things sprout torturously out of my back near my shoulder blades and the small of it. I groan before the pain subsides fully.

Tendrils.

I take a good long look at them before screaming like a banshee.

Luckily, no one is home except for me and Caetus. Who is currently as shocked as I am.

"Why..? How did I get these?!" I demand an answer from the young boy. He shakes his head unknowingly. I continue screaming at the tendrils like their each knives implanted into my back. But then again, they could be used for that purpose. I spazz out at the sight of them and with the racket I'm making, Caetus starts crying. And I can't have him crying.

Instead of freaking out over these tendrils, I rush over and try to soothe him. He screeches and screeches without stop.

Maybe I can use these tendrils? I stretch one out, slowly gaining control over it. Flicking it here and there before stretching it out and making it roam around the kitchen. Maybe I can get him some bread to suck on? I don't know, I'm not good with children! My tentacle appendage finds a slice of white bread and I drag it into my room. I stuff it into the crying babies mouth.

His eyes widen and he stares at me, holding the bread with his two chubby hands, he sucks on it, making it soggy.

I pat him on the back, but instead of just leaving me alone, he snuggles into my chest.

I gasp and pry him off. But he sticks like glue.

Instead of avoiding him and throwing him away, I cherish the moment awkwardly as I start to feel attached to the younger being. My heart warms up to him and it feels- I feel- that he could replace the hole Serena had left. Caetus nibbles on the bread on my lap. The entire atmosphere around us turns warm and welcoming. I shut my eyes and enjoy it while it lasts.

His slobber covered face is almost angelic and adorable as he sucks and nibbles on the bread.

Maybe he is my brother.

And maybe I do love him.

A/N: Sorry if it's a really horribly written chapter. I wrote this at 12:37 am. Anyway, thanks for the previous reviews. I love y'all. I know Cadbath's name is Cabadath but I like Cadbath better. It's like a misspelled shortened version. Anyway, PEACE OUT! :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey my faithful friends! There is no major time skip in this one. Just one year, so we don't miss much. So there is going to be brotherly love in this one, but it also may be a bit depressing for Gracilis. But I don't command what you feel! So the Katya picture will be done soon.. Soon. Please enjoy the story and review! The story will also continue in Gracilis' POV. I apologize if it's a little confusing. I own something's, but not some other things.

Chapter 6: Fear and Loathing

The morning air engulfs me in it's cool feel. Tiredly, I force my eyes to open. It's time to go to Hell. But I'm grounded to the bed. I don't want to go anyway, I'm too tired. It's been 3 months of school this year and the holidays aren't even near yet. What's near is the First Exam of this year. And I have to say, I'm not in the mood for that stupid stuff. I direct my eyes to the open window of my room. I don't remember leaving that open. I want to get up and close it because I'm so cold but I'm too stubborn and lazy. So I leave it open and shiver in the sharp morning air. A simple sequence of a knock comes from my door. It's tolerant for a while but as it keeps going on, I feel like murdering someone.

Forced to my knees, I shakily heave myself up with my skinny 11 year old arms.

"Gracilis open the doooor!~" Great. It's HER. Katya, the annoying 19 year old who is suppose to be a 'replacement mother'. Honestly! She's pretty young. Young enough to be my sister.

Older sister, that is. Not to mention she annoys me to the moon and back.

She knocks like there's no tomorrow. She's deaf if she can't hear all the stomping sounds I'm making as I walk towards the door. Forcefully, I open it and glare at her. She smiles like the oblivious bitch she always is and tells me what I already know. "Time to go to school, silly! Clean yourself up and eat breakfast, okay?" I'm not silly. That's what I mutter to myself after I close the door in her face. My emotions have been tampered with and now it's only going to get worse at school. What is I get mad so much my tendrils pop out like last time?

I sigh in despair as I walk lazily over to my window to slide it down shut. A breeze of cold air still whiffs in the room.

Following that action, I march over to my bathroom. It's a fair size and not really cramped since I don't have hair and etcetera. The water droplets that remain on the floor from previous showers chill me to the bone and the breeze of cold blows in there too.

"Can't we have heaters or something?" I whisper to myself. Silently cursing the cold.

I brush my teeth (DONT SAY ANYTHING.) before actually indulging into the freezing nightmare that is water at 6 a.m.  
>I'm chattering all over the place even after I've toweled myself dry. I hug my own body and rub my arms. Sometimes even hand against hand. Desperately trying to create friction for some warmth.<p>

"Gracilis, hurry up in there!" It's Cadbath's voice. Ugh. Whateve's daddy. I'll do what I want. But instead of going against his demands I quickly dress in my school uniform because it's just to darn cold in here. I take my bag and put my arms and shoulders through the two slots made for this purpose. I feel refreshed as I open the door and step outside into the hall. I walk towards the kitchen and see Caetus. Eating what I think used to be a soft boiled egg with toast. I have the same thing as he does. But I like spreading marmalade on my toast. It's a weird combination but I find it delicious.

Katya sings a song while washing some of last nights dishes in the kitchen. Her voice is already annoying enough, but surprisingly, her singing doesn't make me want to die or pull my ears out.

Serena had a beautiful singing voice. So clear and gentle yet powerful at the same time. Thinking about her only tears down my once happy and recollected mood and it twists into sorrow and anxiety.

I bite down hard on a piece of toast and shut my eyes tightly. Blocking out all the unwanted sounds of the mean world I live in. Without the sound of Katya singing or Cadbath's shuffling feet. Or Caetus' noisy chewing and bashing.

The world is darkness and I like it that way. I don't have to survive. Just float and follow the movement of nothingness. I wish it could be like this forever. I don't have to feel anything. Just empty all the weaknesses and live like a free being.

But reality is not kind enough to let me go.

I open my eyes and see Cadbath glaring at me.

"Stop daydreaming and go to school. Now!" He says the last part in a dark way. But I huff and leave my half eaten breakfast at the table. I wish only Caetus a goodbye before leaving the small terrace house I so don't consider home.

OoO

The walk to school is tiring and I'm 5 minutes late to the class. SHIT! That's one reason why I should get up earlier in the morning. Because the walk to this place takes almost forever. And now I'm late. But who knows, I might get strong legs later into the future. I run up the road and see the welcoming sign of my school, and I as I enter, I also see the three large school buildings. I take the first one because that's where my class is. I race up the stairs of the building in a flurried panic and when I finally arrive to my wanted destination as in class, all eyes are on me. The silence rattles my bones and I feel like throwing up out of all the pressure the stares are giving me and the pure embarrassment I'm in right now.

The teacher, Ms. Redfern, looks down on me, her nose held high in the air.

She smirks evilly as a thought crosses her mind. "Gracilis. Sit down at the back."

I obey her orders when she barks a new one: "On the floor."

The words make me wince. What am I? The class pet? I look at her in disbelief but she carries through with what she says all the time. "Sit down!" She shouts angrily. Startled, I bend to her cruel and unjustified whim. I sit on my shins, hands on my thighs. Head down in shame. Snickers are heard and my rage is flicked on almost immediately.

"It's like he's an animal, hehe."

"Well, isn't he?"

"Hahaha!"

Hahaha indeed. The nerve they have to insult me and lower my status to the rankings of a mindless animal? I do not accept that! And the teacher should not either.

Unfortunately, she joins in.

"Gracilis next time don't be late. And don't do your business everywhere, alright?" All the children crack up except for me.

That is weak. So weak, I want to topple on the ground laughing too. So I do. I laugh like I've never laughed before. My cheerful noise echoes through the room and it hits my teacher and all my fellow peers. I laugh so hard, they stop laughing themselves. Ms. Redfern straightens her spectacles on the bridge of her nose and gives me a stony look. "What's so funny, Grace?" The students giggle at the name. I laugh until I have no breath left in me. I puff out and try to calm down.

"It's just that," I wipe away a small tear of joy, "You're so pathetic."

It dawns on them all what I've just said. The most insulting and sophisticated rude sentence they've ever heard. Nobody challenges a teacher. But they should know by now;

Nobody challenges me.

They have no idea what I'm now capable of. I can somewhat control my tentacle-like appendages and a little basic telepathy is all I need to bring them down. All of them down. Ms. Redfern storms towards me like a tornado and grimaces at the sight of me on the floor. I get up to oblige her and reveal thin lips showing off my devious smile. She screams things an adult should probably never scream at to a child. So many rude things slip out of her mouth I can hardly believe how many words she knows. After she finishes her swearing rant I decide to taunt her some more. But two strong hands grip my tiny shoulders, holding me in place.

"What..?"

I turn around to see the discipline teacher Mr. Kendall frowning at me.

I'm guessing he heard the screaming. Ms. Redfern whispers something to the male teacher, her face contorted in rage. I stay in place. Not like I have a choice anyway.

After they are done discussing whatever, Mr. Kendall looks at me with a dull sinister touch in his eyes. I swallow nervously and I'm yanked away from class. He drags me to where I hoped he wouldn't. The janitor's closet. "No, wait!" I shout, starting to fend off his tight grip on me. But it's hopeless. That place is a portal to a dark dimension. Well, I think it is. Sometimes when I'm bad I get sent here. And sometimes it's just the students who lock me in. Just to be awful.

"I'm sorry, but you know this is what all the bad students need! A little discipline!"

He shoves me in and I hear the locking of the door.

I cry out in anger and fear for all I'm worth.

Now I see what my father is trying to teach me. The humans..

They will pay.

A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed and I apologize if it's a little confusing and rushed. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted slavery/rape. It's time for a time skip! One year again, but with a little more brother to brother interaction. Last chapter, could've been better. But I hope this one is good! Contains an amount of violence and a lot of angsty shizz is gonna go down. This one is a little dark and disturbing. Hehe. Prepare yourself. The chapter is coming! For the rest of this story it's Gracilis' point of view. Also, his powers are getting more powerful so yeah. Yes I realize none of the chapters connect to the other. But I hope you still enjoy the story and it's not too confusing. Besides, they are all tales of Slender's life, one time skip at a time. Much like journal entries. Maybe for when they are older I will make the chapters connect. Hopefully. I'm not good with all this time stuff or locations. Since I'm not from America myself. I hope you can forgive me!

Chapter 7: Cross-Stitched Mouth

They grab me by the neck of my black shirt. It's short sleeved and all black. With a unique accent: a circle and two lines running across it. Forming an X. I painted it myself. Some good these clothes are going to do me though. He shoves me against the large green garbage bin. Hard. I think I hear something crack, and it sure as Hell isn't from them. His piercing brown eyes glare me out as he scowls and asks me what I'd done to his precious 'new Nokia phone'. I shrug my shoulders. Insisting that I have no idea. He smirks this time. Liking what's coming next. He throws back his arm, obviously aiming a punch at my face. We are both only 12. We should not be fighting. I should not be fighting. But it's a self defense. My tendrils emerge painlessly and they help me to shove the boy away.

His name is Marcus. And if you want to know what's going on then be my guest..

OoO

A while before this~ I enter school casually. Nothing new and no friends to talk to. It's a lonely life but you get used to it. Some students send me venomous looks. The new ones this year simply stare. Like I usually say to myself: it's what they always do. They never accept the fact that I am different. So different, I'm a being of high unmatchable prowess. I continue my walk. I'm taller than all of the kids in my school. It's shocking, sometimes even threatening. I'm on the verge of being six feet. At least height and powers are on my side but I could use some luck. Cause this life is damn well empty of it.

I have unlocked some new abilities, you could say. Like an enhance in my telepathy, so now I can read minds and mind control people. But that's about all I can do. The tendrils are longer, though. And a weird power. I don't know what it is. It's like electronics act differently around me. They buzz a little. Cadbath said something about a 'Sigma Radiation' but I don't understand that. I'm only 12.

I walk up to the my classroom. They gave me a stupid class because they hate me. My intellect now goes beyond all of theirs. I excel at every subject.

Humans are the ones who are stupid.

And my hatred for them is still strong. But I'm a child. Emotions can get carried away and I might not be mad at them at all. But this is one emotion I'm sure of.

Because it's one I've been perfecting ever since Serena's death.

Hate.

And my hate has been split in two. For Cadbath, and the humans.

I choose my seat, it's way in the back. I like it this way. Nobody notices me that much here. But there's always an overly annoying kid whose in your class. And unfortunately, he sits next to me. His name is Marcus. His friends call him Mar Mar or Marquee. He's a pale freckled boy with ginger curls. He doesn't sound threatening or evil appearance wise, but trust me. He's evil. In a childish and petty sort of way. He steals lunch money and stuff.

So he's basically the cult leader of the bullies in our school. He's a beefy kid who could punch the bones out of a thin body like mine. But I'm tougher than I seem.

Marcus sits down beside me. His friends following after him. He's babbling on about a new phone his parents got him. How nice. His posse all fawn over the small device. I scoff. Marcus shoots me a glare and gets up from his seat. A 'you're gonna get it' look on his face. Oops. He towers over my sitting position and breathes down on me. I twitch.

I don't like being breathed on.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You dissed my phone, didn't you?" He demands angrily. "No. Marcus, you see, I simply scoffed at your simple mindedness over a silly phone." I earn a few snickers and gasps from the rest of the class. Marcus turns bright red like his hair. I can hardly contain the laughs I want to give out but I remain poker faced and calm.

Before he can bop me one, his phone starts buzzing like crazy. It gives off the white noise and some serious static disruption. He desperately grabs his phone and cradles it like a baby. I'm just as confused as he is though. Where did that technopathic burst come from? Was it even that? Why is the phone acting so strange? I try to shake it off but I can't help but think the static disturbance is coming from me. From my 'Sigma Radiation'.

I shift my vision somewhere else but he catches me trying to shy away from his view.

"Did you do this?" He rages.

"No, I swear!" I say with the small bit of dignity I have left.

The bell rings and our Math teacher comes in. Saved by a teacher. I never thought THAT would happen. "Lunch. Payback time." Marcus sneers before sitting down at his own table.

OoO

Present~

So yeah. I opened my invisible mouth and insulted him alright? Marcus falls down on the tar road. He's decided to have the fight at the back of the school. But currently, I have no interest in battling him. A member of his gang jumps up and hands me one. Right on the jaw. It stuns me; but I shake it off and use my telepathy to make him hit himself. It's funny so I bask in the glory of my powers. But another posse member says otherwise. He shoves me to the ground. Causing me to scrape my jaw. Now that really stings. I use my tendrils to throw him in the large trash bin. Leaving only one opponent left. An average height blonde who appears to have a pretty good build for a 12 year old.

I raise my fists defensively, hoping he'll back off after seeing my moves. He smirks, like he's got a suspicious plan going on in his head. I grow out more appendages, arching them into scary positions. He laughs. It's piercing. Not to mention surprising. But maybe he's got enough strength to really bake my beans. I swallow nervously. He raises his arms into the air. Calling a defeat? Or playing a trick? I can't tell. He looks honest but the smirk is a dead giveaway that he's bad news.

The boy walks over calmly towards me. I realize he's got a country kind of accent when he speaks to me: "Hey, I mean no harm, friend! I'm not part a' their group. Just watchin' you beat them down. And you, my friend, are a sight for sore eyes at beatin' things." I'm confused. Sight for sore eyes? Doesn't he mean a sight that causes sore eyes? He must've been blind if he couldn't see what I looked like fighting those punks. I withdraw my tendrils and shrink to his height.

Yes, I can do that.

I stare at his earnest face. A little tan with the slightest bit of freckles.

"What do you want then?"

"Why, I want you to be my acquaintance! Instead of being alone all the time-" the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. "You can join me and my friends." It's like music to my ears. Acceptance from- a human? I smile widely with happiness. "You mean that?" I ask nervously, looking at him hopefully. He nods his dirty blonde head in agreement. I want to jump through the atmosphere and party in the galaxy. But maybe some other time. He directs me to follow him, saying he wants me to meet his other friends.

We group together near the old storage where they use to keep 'bad children'. But a last year a nice little boy called George got locked up in there and he told his parents, for he had done nothing wrong. The storage of children keeping was closed down to this day. Even bad children don't get whisked here. Instead they get whacked behind the knees with rulers. Just so the teachers can be awful. Simply being in the storages presence sends bad memories into my head and cold shivers down my spine.

"What's up, Gracilis?" Asks the dirty blonde.

"Nothing," I say simply, "you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"It's John." Says John. He introduces me to the rest of his group. One guy by the name of Chuck is brunette and blue eyed, and he looks and seems as if he's gone through puberty already. "I'm not really 12." Chuck whispers admittingly. I try to contain my awkward confusion and move on to the next people. Twins. Arnold and Arnie. Both of them have bronze colored hair and grey eyes. They say things at the same time. It's weird and creepy. "Tell me, Gracilis," I look at John. Mentally asking him to fire the question. "Do you have any younger siblings?" I'm unsure of why he asks the question and I don't know if I should be honest or not. But as Katya always says: Honesty Is The Best Policy.

Especially after I broke that microwave and accused Caetus of doing it.

"Um," I pause. "Yes." He licks his chapped lips. I suppose to moisten it? He stares at his friends as if sending them a telepathic message. I'm tempted to read their minds but that's not what friends do. Right?

We spend the rest of our day in the classroom. John ordered some weak nerds to swap places with me so I could sit right next to him. I feel touched emotionally and it's hard to contain all the feelings that course through me even as the teacher barks at everyone. I'm in a state of dizzy happiness and it's so great I want to die. After school, Caetus, as always, waits for me near the bleak playground with scary twisted trees and only monkey-bars and slides. When he spots me walking with John and his group, he runs like a maniac, smiling. His pointy teeth barred and they seemed ready to bite. "Hi, Gracie!"

A rush of blood colours my cheeks and I feel like strangling the little imp.

I hate my name. It's stupid. Especially when he uses it like that. What was Serena thinking? Did she want me to get tormented all my life? By my own flesh and blood too? (Well, partly.) I glare at him furiously. Brave enough to give him a good telling off before I hear John laugh light heartedly. I turn nervously to face him. He looks very patient and smiles dearly at Caetus. Seriously? I lower my standards and let the Gracie thing slide. So I would not look a fool in front of my new posse.

"Caetus, why don't you go home? We were kind of heading to the park." I look at him hopefully, mentally begging him to leave.

He remains oblivious and whines that he wants to go too. Or he's going to tell Katya I'd run off. By this time, I'm tempted to snap his bony body in two. No sweat. But by the kind graces of our Lord savior, John intervenes and suggests he tag along. Not thinking a problem.

Silently, I think to myself: 'Uh, Yes It IS.' But I don't say it aloud. The relationship I have with these fellow beings is fragile considering I am a sentient being above them. Thus, we are not alike. Caetus plays with John, the twins and the very mysterious non 12 year old Chuck. Finally he jumps up to me, simpering a and whining for attention. Trying not to seem like the heartless older brother I am, I half heartedly pay attention to the little brat. After walking a few feet from school, we pass a video store selling sweets. We all walk in and choose some candies that we like. Chuck chooses a pack of cigarettes, the twins Arnie and Arnold have Mars bars. John has a more dangerous taste and has fizzy rocks. I choose flying saucers, and Caetus drones on me to buy him shark jellies. For his namesake.

I spend all my pocket money (regrettably so) for both me and Caetus' stupid fish.

He eats it and gets a little over hyperactive as we go along. He begins muttering and fumbling with his words. Making them crash in together.

Knowing I could not bring him home in such a state, I hid his candy away so he could stop fueling his sugar rush.

We reach the park in no time. Actually, in one hour. It's a large, lush green estate decorated with natures natural beauties. It's not dark and bleak. Many people are there, having picnics. Children playing and all sorts. John leads us to a small secluded area of the park. It sends suspicious shivers down my back but I shrug it off as our own hiding place. Caetus does not care for our sanctuary too much and clung to me. Childish fear sobering him up. I scoff and move away from him. Wishing not to provide comfort. He whimpers sadly, but continues clutching my shirt. I sigh.

John, Chuck and the twins huddle up, whispering. After a heated discussion they line up to face me. I remain where I am, confused.

"Guys?"

"Gracilis," John says softly, his face crumpling, " I'm sorry bout this."

I smile and laugh nervously, "About.. What?" And out of the blue, I hear a car pulling up near us. "What is that?" I demand, looking at the guilt ridden John. Chuck remains emotionless but the twins are crying. I know something is going on. He swallows and breaks down himself, "They forced us! They needed more, I'm sorry!" My heart thuds at the speed of a racing car. Caetus clings to my legs now, his sharp little nails digging into my skin.

I hear rustling and shouting coming our way. I gasp and tug at Caetus. "RUN!" I yell out of instinct. We both begin running through the trees. Leaving my ex-posse in the dust. A loud rumbling noise follows our tracks, I'm so scared I drag Caetus' arm so hard I fear it fall off. As I can begin to see an end to this forest like nightmare, something running at full speed makes impact with us, I hear a twist and a snap. I lay immobile on the ground. My breathing falters and I can't focus. A pain jolts up my body but I can't move as the world slowly going dim around me.

oOo

Caetus POV~

My back hurts. I don't think I broke anything. I look towards my unfortunate brother. He's passed out! I get up slowly, but then I hear the car door open. I react quickly and start up a sprint, left feeling guilty for leaving Gracie behind. But before I can run away, two large hands pick me up and I scream. The man says something about kiddy porn but I'm not sure. I have no idea what that is.

They also remark on how odd I look. I can see Gracie's friends in the back of the car getting yelled at by somebody. Somebody says something about testing me out. They drag me along behind a bush where a large man unzips his pants, I look at him all confused. Surely he did not wish to pee here? What a rude man he would be! I giggle at the thought and he shouts that I'm a cheery soul. I couldn't agree more! Suddenly, he pulls down his boxers. WHHATT? He's going to pee! Instead of turning his back on me to relieve himself, he orders me to suck his... EW! GROSS GROSS GROSS!

I try to run away but he snatches me, ripping up my jacket in the process. I scream and wail in protest. A voice says something inaudible and walks over to us, holding me steady. I kick and whine, tears rolling down my white face. "SOMEBODY SAVE Mphff-!?" He shuts my mouth. The guy with his man part hanging out says I can't suck it that way. The other guy just tells him to anally do something to me. I did not pulled down my pants and I squealed in terror.

He put his part so near to my butt.

I try to scream but it only comes out as a muffled mewl. Some kind of force explodes and it fries up my brain so I can't think or process anything properly. The other guys shout out in pain, their brains having a lot more scrambling damage than mine. They pass out and I put my pants on and curl up into a ball. Shivering. A snap of twigs and crunches of dry leaves come up towards me. I look out behind the bush. It's.. MY BROTHER!

A strange aura surrounds him as he walks or rather limps towards me. It ceases and he spots me peeking at him. I think he read my mind because he starts to sniffle, tears sliding down his thin cheeks as he swoops me up. My mind is blank and I can't think or say anything. I'm too scared, too shaken up-

Too haunted.

oOo

I can't believe it as I run home, carrying the shaking Caetus. My foot has been sprained badly. I think of what our parents will say. I'd have to make up an extravagant excuse. Caetus, my sweet little baby brother. So innocent and frail, living in his beautiful world what children imagine it to be. His personal bubble has been broken and it's all my fault. I sob as I limp run to the suburbs of New York where we reside. There are so many 'if only' s in this equation and it all comes down to my selfish need for acceptance. Now I know and I have learned my lesson. Humans are sadistic, horrible creatures and even if my life came down to it, I will never forgive this stupid race of man-kind. Never ever, ever. EVER.

I continue the chant all the way home. Katya had luckily left the door unlocked so I burst in. She jumps, and stares at my tear stained face and the shivering Caetus. "Gracilis!" She gasps. "What's happened?" She asks as she takes Caetus from my grip and I can't keep sniffling and sobbing. I tell her the awful tale. She gasps. She's not mad. She's sad. "Oh, dear!" She looks at Caetus and nods at me to go wash up while she minds him. I leave the living room and main entrance. I've stopped crying now. I sniffle as I enter my room to take off my sweaty clothes and wash my shame away. But it will never leave my body.

I try to man up and not cry but it proves hard as my friends and all the things they said. Were lies. They just wanted me for their sick circus act of sexual offending. Freaks. I think back to the park. I lay immobile on my chest when I could sense Caetus' fear. I had connected my mental energy and formed a telepathic bond between us so I would know if danger faced him. And a strong psionic blast burst from my mind.

I don't know how but it felt strange and made me light heated and quite dizzy. It must be the continued growth of my powers.

After the bath, I dress and let Katya tend to my sprained ankle in the kitchen. She bathes it in some sort of water oil, it's relaxing but feels greasy against my foot. She gets a floral smelling tisane and places it on my ankle, wrapping it with bandage to keep it in place. "Will this really work?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says, smiling sadly. "Absolutely."

I do something I'd never thought I'd do in a million years. I thought I'd never do it ever.

"Thank you." I mumble sheepishly. She laughs and nods as if to say 'Your Welcome'.

Seriousness then pours down my face. "How is Caetus?" Katya's own smile fades and she avoids my gaze. "He's.. Recovering. The poor little mite." She sighs softly. "You best leave him be, Grace." I ignore the remark of my name and run to his room. She's stays a statue, standing facing the sink. She looks at me, but does not stop my run. I open the little boys room and he is sitting in a corner, eyes shut. Rocking back and forth. "Caetus." I say in a sad tone, "It's me. Gracie?" He clamps his lips shut and turns away from me.

I feel my heart break into tiny shards of glass. He knows.

He knows, oh he knows!

It's my fault.

I leave the room, emotionally frozen. I tread to my own. And for the rest of the year, we did not talk at all. He just walked around like a doll and I paid him no head.

A doll who had scary button eyes and a cotton filled body.

With a cross-stitched mouth for an eternity of silence.

A/N: Yep! DEFS more bro to bro action there. At least I hope. Sorry I have been so late. I've been procrastinating so hard and getting writers block. Plus next week is my exam and I have to get cracking on studying. Sorry again, I beg your forgiveness! Hope you liked! It's sick, I hope you like the conflict and shizz! I see you soon! Fanfiction. Net gave me a stupid error so I had to space the paragraphs. I own nothing but the stuff of this story I made up and stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yahoo! One year again, Caetus is 7 and Gracilis is going to 7th Grade! They have somewhat reached reconciliation. But they are still distant. Just read it. They are going to through a time warp with their daddy and a new baby is coming! Katya will be a bigger character in this one. I hope. Anyway, enjoy! I hope it's good! I own NOTHING~Forgive me for being a human being. Includes a quite Snarky Gracilis towards his parental figures. I also deeply recommend Black Beauty. Best classic!

Chapter 8: Katya (part 1)

It's been one year. Information of my life is a bit limited at the moment. But I think I'll tell you anyway. I am 13 and NOT going to school. I should be glad. Really. Any normal kid would be- but I'm not. I worked very hard on my exams last year after the traumatic experience that's happened to..My brother. Studying, work and school keeps my mind off of everything. It's a sedative to this painful life. I don't have to be questioned. I can just concentrate and math problems and-and whatever. I got offers from glorious schools, even if I am what I am, they wanted ME. But Cadbath, even as the school year has started, has not enrolled me anything. That stinks. I really was hoping for the fancy boarding school offer they gave me.

I think it still stands, but so far I'm not even being homeschooled.

I wish I could say the same about Caetus. He's a bit weird but his annoying pity party is over. We have somewhat gotten close again. But both of us agree silently to never get too close to each other. We know what happened.

He's glad we aren't going to school. But that makes one of us, because Katya has to work extra to care for us.

She's always been in a tangle nowadays. I don't know why. She and Cadbath have constant arguments about the same subject. They've started disagreeing more often now. Not violent but just with words. I can't blame her. Cadbath is being very unreasonable. I want to learn, Caetus needs to learn and whatever their fighting about, Katya is probably right. You can see her anger or frustration lines and frown after Cadbath leaves the room she's in. I try to be nice to her. But I honestly don't know how to be nice anymore. Even if it's sent to her awkwardly, she accepts my kindness and tries to calm down.

I've asked her sometimes what they argue about. She goes stony quiet and then says "Nothing."

I don't buy it, but maybe it's best I don't know.

Currently, I'm reading my last years textbooks. I did not return them. The moment I got my report for the finals of my exams, Cadbath whisked me away and I missed the last moments of sixth grade.

Not like I would cherish the memories and although the card made us all proud, I couldn't help but want to be in that classroom for my final moments with it. The bad memories would go down the drain and a feeling of clarity and peace would fill my mind palace. That's what I think it would be like anyway.

I revise my notes, recalling everything I've learned. I've got to stay active in my brain too. It's not like anything productive happens here.

My room is quiet, so I decide to read a story book aloud, but slowly.

Half way through the amazing book, Katya opens my door. "What are your reading?"

I pause in embarrassment. Was my voice too loud? "Um, nothing." She smiles at me, baring her sharp teeth. "You're very good. Your fathers out and Caetus is locked up in his room. Why not keep me a little company?" She asks it sweetly, I can't say no to her face. Her pleading smile is sincere, her brunette hair in an innocent bun with loose hairs here and there. This week, Cadbath has been avoiding us all. It's not strange. He never takes part in our lives but it's slightly weird because he's always there. But what do I care? Katya does, though. He's her husband. Although they're both not married officially. Not according to any church or nothing. But we're not religious so it doesn't matter. I think?

I don't realize I've been thinking over straying thoughts for a minute because she hangs limply, thinking I've rejected her offer. "It's ok, your probably busy. Have fun reading."

It's meant to sound cheery but instead it has a horrid monotone feel to it. "No, it's ok." I say in impulse. I may not be her blood son or her biggest fan but after a few years I don't exactly HATE her. She's my-caretaker?.. I don't know what kind of emotional process I'm going through but I've decided not to hate her anymore. It's strange. I think I'll try to keep the same distance with her as Caetus and I have now.

A smile lights up her face, "Gracilis!" She says excitedly, taking my hand, "Do you know how to cook?" I shake my head in disagreement. It makes her smile wider, "Great!" She drags me to the kitchen, the small paperback of Black Beauty hitting the floor of my room with a small thump. I follow her limply through our damp hall into our rusty kitchen. I look at her, very confused. I expect her to explain to me how you cook. It would've been so much easier.

Realize 'would've been' ?

She tells me she's going to make an apple pie for all of us. I nod, understanding that her apple pies are indeed glorious. Then she drops the bomb.

"You're helping me make it!"

"What?"

"Yes!"

"You're not serious."

"Oh, yes I am!"

"Are you sick? Going insane, maybe?"

"What? No! Gracilis!"

She puts her hands on her hips, pouting her lips with dignity. She slaps me softly on the shoulder. I may have special powers but I am hopelessly wimpy against adult strength. Even if it's not serious. I rub my shoulder, hoping it's not displaced. She rolls her eyes, scoffing at my pathetic-ness. I cross my long arms over my chest in equal defiance. Jutting my hip slightly to one side to look like a sassy high school girl. Or at least what I imagine them to be like.

"I can't cook." I declare finally. She smirks, countering. "That's why you have to learn." "No, that's why YOU'RE here." I snap. I really don't feel like bickering with her right now. I said I would keep her company but I will NOT cook. That's what I tell her.

She pays my plea no attention. "Now, now. Watch it when you talk to me." I let my arms go slack to my sides as I sigh. There's no winning. I can't hurt her. Why would I? She's just forcing me to bake a pie. What's so wrong? I don't know.. Everything?but it's pretty much innocent, right? What do I care of innocence anyway? I become her puppet as she tells me whatever I have to do. I don't even remember the recipe. All I have to help with is the cinnamon apples with cloves. The apples drenched in cinnamon attract me, so I help myself to one or two. Katya doesn't mind.

But I do when she tells me to construct the pie.

I try, hopelessly with no affect. She laughs nervously, shows me how and forces me to keep trying. I construct a sad little pie than makes me want to cry just looking at it.

I had no idea cooking had such emotional stress to it. We bake the sad pie for a few minutes. As we wait, we both sit silently sit on the couch. I criss cross my legs, I fidget. I want to run and go back to my domain but that's not possible. Katya stays quiet too. Looking at her watch and waiting for the pie. Finally, she lets me go to my room. She tells me it's going to take a while, but she'll call me when it's done. I think about it and nod, leaving the awfully silent living area. I feel kind of bad.

She must feel so rejected right now. But I'm not one for sickly bonding, so I run to my room.

I pick up Black Beauty, it's open, face first on the carpeted floor of our narrow hall. With it, I enter the secret domain that is my room. I don't lock the door. Just in case the pie is ready. I pick up where I left off, when poor Beauty is caught in the burning stables with another horse. I get deeply entranced into the story. The heartbreaking trials of this poor horse. I'd never known the true sufferings of a working horse. Especially one so dainty as Beauty. It's only then when I hear a slam of the main door that I snap out of horse land. It's Cadbath. He says something to Katya. I can't hear them. He's mumbling through his words but he must speaking loudly if I can somewhat hear him. Katya retorts in a nasty tone. I think she's asking where he's been?

Daringly, I twist the knob of my door and open it slightly, enough to pop a quarter of my head out into the hall to hear their conversation properly.

"Where have you been, you-you.." She stutters to find the right word such as asshole or dick.

"Katya. There is no time for this stupid shenanigans. I have to speak with the boys." Cadbath dead pans.

"You're not telling me something." She concludes softly, hands on her hips. She sticks out her bottom lip and stares at him. "What is it?" She asks, jabbing Cadbath's chest with her long bony finger.

He scoffs and shrugs away from her accusing point. "You think I've something to hide? Get off me you silly woman and leave me be!" He shouts.

He would've called her a brazen hussy but that's a little old school. Except, we are in the 80's but whatever. He walks off, leaving her standing motionless in the living room. Her arm now dropped lifelessly to her side. He walks through our hall. I have a mini heart attack, afraid he sees me, so I get back inside of my domain, my heart thudding.

What is he not telling her?

What is he going to tell ME?

Luckily, I have time to speculate because he knocks on little Caetus' door first. I can hear Caetus hug Cadbath. He's always loved the old man.

Cadbath mutters something inaudible and knocks on my door. I clamp my hand over my mouth. Shaky breathing. Katya doesn't know what's happening, so she shouts at him in anger. Frustratedly, Cadbath twists my doorknob from the outside. I lock it quickly. Caetus is oblivious. Katya's oblivious. I'm oblivious. But then it hits me. A ringing sound comes from the oven and my throat goes dry and my stomach does a flip. I can feel and taste the bile, running up my throat but going back down. It burns me a little bit and makes me feels strange. I'm suddenly light headed.

Crackles and popping sound fill my ears. I hear all three of them shouting and screaming and stamping outside. The door knob rattles and shakes but doesn't come undone. I hear the ripping of fabric. He's going to tear this door off its hinges. I feels so scared and sweaty and confused.

A sudden memory passes through my mind as I feel I've passed out for a second. It's me in the playground. It's me getting bullied. It's Cadbath talking to me for the first time. He's my FATHER. He chases me. He wants to take me. I run and run and I don't remember. Something happened. She came. Oh, what a mistake. She came to pick me up. But she sensed Cadbath and protected me. Something bad. Something BAD happened. Tears sizzle in the corners of my eyes. Serena protected me. My angel, my birth mother. Of all her sweetness, she should not have come. I shouldn't have struggled so. She wouldn't have..

I know what's coming.

He's taking Caetus away from his blood mother.

A/N: YOYOYO! I had the idea of making this an epic two parter! YAAAAAY! It's 12 where I am and I have 5 sets of Math shit to do. Excuse my language. See you on the other side, faithful readers! TOMORROW IS MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL TIME HOLY SHIT. Sorry the Katya art is taking forever. I promise I'll have the link on the second part of this.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YOLO faithful readers. I'll post the promised Katya art below. But anyway, the last of the epic two parter, prepare yourself for relationship difficulties and etc. Y'all enjoy yourselves! If you have problems with the link PM me. Also, action scenes aren't my best genre. Sorry! Also, I know Grace's face features such as eyes, mouth and etcetera are what you call invisible, he still has them. SO NO SHIZZ ABOUT THAT OKAY? I ALSO APOLOGIZE SO HARD FOR THIS BEING SO LATE. I also realized that this contains a LOT of swearing. Does that make it an M rated story? Please enlighten me. I'm splitting this into three parts because it's so freaking long. Sorry guys!**

Link: art/Katya-A-Slender-Tale-446740073

Chapter 9: Katya (part 2)

Recap:

F_rustratedly, Cadbath twists my doorknob from the outside. I lock it quickly. Caetus is oblivious. Katya's oblivious. I'm oblivious._

_But then it hits me. A ringing sound comes from the oven and my throat goes dry and my stomach does a flip. I can feel and taste the bile, running up my throat but going back down. It burns me a little bit and makes me feels strange. I'm suddenly light headed. Crackles and popping sound fill my ears. I hear all three of them shouting and screaming and stamping outside. The door knob rattles and shakes but doesn't come undone. I hear the ripping of fabric. He's going to tear this door off its hinges. I feels so scared and sweaty and confused._

_A sudden memory passes through my mind as I feel I've passed out for a second. It's me in the playground. It's me getting bullied. It's Cadbath talking to me for the first time. He's my FATHER. He chases me. He wants to take me. I run and run and I don't remember. Something happened. She came. Oh, what a mistake. She came to pick me up. But she sensed Cadbath and protected me. Something bad. Something BAD happened. Tears sizzle in the corners of my eyes. Serena protected me. My angel, my birth mother. Of all her sweetness, she should not have come. I shouldn't have struggled so. She wouldn't have.._

_I know what's coming._

_He's taking Caetus away from his blood mother._

Present:

I can feel the world quaking with my body. I'm so scared I can't move. Babyish tears manage to slip down my bony cheeks. Katya continues to scream. I don't know what to do. I just throw myself in the corner of my room, shivering in fear. I don't know what to do. I.. Should I tell Katya? His tendrils are ready for action. I hear him knocking the door in a humanely fashion and telling me this is his last warning. He orders me to open my door but I don't. I shake and cry silently instead. A thousand thoughts run through my mind. I can't- I-I..?! I can't breathe. Emotions grip me and cause me to groan and cry and I just CANT. Sadness, anger and confusion shock what? I can't I don't , I-I'm.. Scared.

Make

It

STOP.

And I have another mental break down.

A shock wave sends my body and thoughts into spasms. I fall limply onto my side. The door is broken. Splinters fly across everywhere. Some little pieces piercing my shirt and skin. My vision hazes. My short fall from sanity recovers but I still can't do anything. I lay immobile. Lifeless. A loud sonic disruption suddenly flows through my ears. It's horrible and annoying. Although thin, it's still dreadfully painful to my hearing. It ends seconds after it starts. And before I know it, I've gone deaf in one ear. My left, because I can't hear Cadbath stomping up from the door entrance towards me.

I can't hear anything at all.

But Katya sounds out her sharp opinion, it manages to wriggle it's way into my right ear so I can hear what she's saying.

"Gracilis? Oh lord! Leave him alone! And Caetus. What do you plan to do with them anyway?!" She demands suddenly, something sparks in her brain and she realizes the dreaded truth.

"No."

"Katya. I must." Cadbath says, still holding my lifeless body.

"Just like the other one, right?" She sniffs, looking up at the tall man like he's a joke. More of a monster if you ask me. She snatches me from his long arms and large hands. She cradles me gently. Then she drags Caetus by the hand to her side. He whimpers but doesn't fight his mother. I don't fight it either. I can't really move anyway. In fact, my brain is in such a frozen state I can't control half my body. Cadbath looks very angry. Like he's going to explode. I hope with all my heart that he will- but when I look at him he's as solid as a soldier. His long bony fingers grow sharp nails, his tendrils lengthen themselves and stiffen into threatening positions. Each of their tips sharp enough to impale my weak body. Katya and Caetus' even.

He growls at her menacingly, "Give me the boys and no one has to get hurt."

"Are you kidding, you bastard?!" She screams, "Everyone's getting hurt if you take them away!" Her brunette hair sticks to her face because of her nervous sweat. She breathes out shakily, scared but not backing down to HIM.

A deep, rumble escapes from him. A laugh of pure evil.

It all happens too quickly. Out of nowhere, something slams into me and I fall from Katya's grasp. My now puppet like body sprawled painfully on the floor. The impact knocks all the air out of my lungs and I can hardly breathe. My vision is brutally messed with again and my blood pumps rapidly throughout my veins. My heart racing. My chin is bruised and the impact was so hard, I'm pretty sure my jaw is broken as it goes slack and throbs painfully at any form or effort of movement.

Caetus is thrown in the other direction, blood leaking horribly from his mouth and scrapped elbows.

My room is a dusty, disaster area of broken furniture and debris.

And screaming. Lots of screaming. It dawns on me: Katya! I try to move my head and take in my surroundings. But as said, my jaw is giving me hell right now. I manage, but barely. Something tells me they broke through my wall. Because there's a gaping hole in it. Slowly, I use my spindly arms to try and lift myself up, but to no avail. I loose balance and slam back down onto the floor. Jolts of pain rack through my jaw. I sob because of the pain. I just can't take it. With great effort, I pull out my tendrils. I control them to push me up, hoping I can lift my own weight without my tendrils.

Shakily, I get up. Lucky enough,I manage to stumble on my stick-like legs.

I wander brainlessly towards Caetus, who bleeds overly.

I make an effort to kneel but collapse ungracefully instead. But I still manage to get on lower ground to examine him.

I check him hastily. I discover that the beastly force that pushed us split the roof of his mouth in half, blood oozing from the area. I also check his scratched up elbows. They seem fine but have little specks of blond on them.

I pick him up gently, careful as not to hurt the little guy. I struggle greatly, but with the help of my extra arms, I lift us both up.

I tremble and walk through the gaping hole.

I can't believe what I'm seeing.

oOo

Katya POV~

The dust gets in the way of my vision. But I know what I've done. And proudly so. The oven is burning up, but I don't care. I stand amidst the rubble of what use to be our living room and kitchen. The ceiling is crumbling the walls are greatly damaged. But right now- I want to stand glorious against Cadbath. I find my way to his weak body. Burn marks coat his entire being. Serena might've been weak but if he thought he could pull the same trick with me-Well look where that's gotten him.

I'm not weak.

I'm on fire.

I'm not breakable.

I AM fire.

The orange flames surrounding my hands fade into particles and oxygen. I grimace at him. It's only then when I notice Gracilis looking fearfully at Cadbath. I smile and make my way towards him. He cowers slightly but realizes who I am. I run towards him, smiling so happily. And then something chokes me, sharp nails digging into my neck. Blood draws and it dribbles down my skin. Staining it with thin streams velvet red. I hear him choke. Cadbath. I want to struggle, but at the same time, I don't want to make decorative patterns on my neck.

I light my hands with flames, ready to burn him straight to Hell. He has other plans.

He tightens his grip. Digging painfully deeper into my neck. More blood, and I believe a horribly gory scene for Gracilis. He looks scared. No. I can't let this happen to him again.

I locate my burning hand to Cadbath's featureless face. He yelps in pain, letting go of my assaulted neck. I fall down, my body colliding with a ceiling block that fell previously. Blood seeps out and I feel dizzy. But I'm not weak. I have trouble getting up but I manage it. Before I know it, Cadbath's large frame pounces on my own. I can hear crying. Shouting. Something snaps.

My babies.

I don't want to hurt you.

You'll never ever leave me.

Ever.

oOo

Gracilis POV ~

Fire licks at my feet, it illuminates the room with its orange and red glow. Fire is all I can see no matter where I turn. I hear screaming outside. Civilians. The smoke makes me wheeze for air. I stand on my metal study desk. The fire heating up so I can barely hold on without frying my feet. Caetus coughs and splutters out blood but remains blissfully unconscious. She's gone insane. Her whole body igniting with the flames of Hell. Her eyes holding the gaze of Satan himself. She doesn't look the same. She isn't.

Cadbath shouts at her, saying she was crazy for the start.

She is not phased by his insult. Instead, she continues her devilish era of heat.

I choke on the contaminated air in the house. I stumble and trip on my weak knees. Trying to navigate myself through the black clouds of ash and smoke. My brain is still stupid and dysfunctional. I nearly lose grip on Caetus. I can't breathe anymore. The lack of oxygen takes it's toll on me. I shake and nearly lose consciousness all together. I huff and puff for proper, clean air. Her hair is ablaze along with the rest of her body. I had no idea she was actually this powerful. I see Caetus tumble only one foot from where I've fallen.

Fiercely, Katya chokes Cadbath with her fiery hand. He screams because of the searing pain. His white skin slowly reddens and chars into slight blackness.

I can't look at this anymore.

"Katya!" I shout loudly. An unexplainable pain comes from my jaw.

She doesn't bother looking my way. The blood oozes and sizzles on Cadbath's neck. I feel like gagging. He struggles greatly, but accepts fate as it is. I want him to die. I want him to suffer. But- I can't. I want to be.. My father? Violent? Is that what I really want or need? I feel the ache for merciless behavior right now and here. But I may not be completely at my best right now, but I can tell what's right and what's wrong. Katya watches his neck kill him slowly. Although I know he can heal himself, the process for the healing takes quite a long time at this exact moment.

Her burning body heats up, her flames slowly turning blue. The room follows the hue of her light, but the heat is more than torturous.

I gasp and pant, and call her again. My jaw is still bruised really badly, but I manage to shout, "KATYA!"

Her state of power is overwhelming. I hear sirens wailing outside. The firemen have come! No, not now! I slip and tumble towards her slowly super nova-ing body. Blue tips of her flames become green. The water and fire extinguishers can't take it out. Cadbath sweats a lot, so do I. Caetus moans uneasily. There's so much screaming. I've been exposed to the heat and I feel myself frying like an egg. I push myself towards her and keep shouting things like: Stop and Katya. She doesn't react at first. I cry out in the searing pain of her heat waves. And at the sound of my cry, for a fleeting moment, she pauses. But starts up again.

I am so frustrated! I close my eyes, shutting out the monster of obsession she's become.

I try to use my enhanced telepathy to speak with her, but she blocks me out with another heat wave.

I hear the humans still trying their luck outside. I can't take this anymore. I crawl closer to her, although she scorches like the Sun. I pant and sweat and burn in her heat but I have to stop her. Suddenly shock waves pulse through my arms and legs and they race their way to my mind. I gasp as fizzles and pops dance through my system and I suddenly feel light headed. There's a flash. I look around, the flash blinding me temporarily. Cadbath is passed out by this time. Caetus still mumbles sleepily in the rubble. I move closer to Katya's fiery sentient. She must be blind if she can't see all the harm she's doing right now.

"Katya, you have to stop!" I shout at the top of my voice. My jaw strains but I had to say it.

She doesn't respond.

Frustrated, I look around. I pick up a little broken piece of what use to be a ceiling and use my weedy arms to throw it at her.

Unexpectedly, it burned up. But then again- maybe I should've seen that coming. I gasp a little, breathing is now proving more and more difficult a task.

Katya laughs maniacally.

I honestly am out of ideas. I back away from her. She's reaching a green flame and I see my skin turning red, glistening and sizzling in the heat. Cadbath is getting the worst of it. His neck is healing very, very slowly. Caetus doesn't reach a state of consciousness yet and here I am, totally useless to stop her. I imagine Serena. What would I have done if she was in Katya's position? I'd try to stop her of course. But so far- that's not freaking working! I don't know what to do. If only- if only Serena was here, she use to give the best advice. She was a calmer circuit and always told me what to do and how to do it. How to live and how to feel.

I'm not good at being independent as I'd like to be.

"Serena." I choke weakly as I lose count of my breathing algorithm and fall limply on a jagged piece of ceiling.

oOo

'Gracilis.'

I open my eyes. Grey ash specks flow through my hazy vision. I cough and splutter, the smoke I've inhaled burning my throat. A stinging pain radiates through the back of my head my jaw. It must be because of the jagged rubble heap I've fallen into. A familiar heat sinks into my skin and sears me to the bone. I cough more, the toxic gas poisoning my system. Once my vision clears, I see the same sight. Katya on fire, Cadbath in pain and Caetus passed out, barely breathing. I hear the humans and their petty rambles. Wailing of sirens and fire extinguishers. I heave myself up with my elbows, the sharp joints contacting with hard cement. I try to face it like a man. We're all going to die today. I get up, and manage to sit on my shins. Though little pebbles of rubble dig little grooves into my skin.

I shake but try to straighten out my posture, inviting the end of the Earth as I know it.

I close my eyes.

'Gracilis,'

What..? What the fuck was that? My eyelids flash open once more and I look around frantically for that womanly voice. Who else is here? I don't see anything new. Just the same, life threatening situation greets me. I sigh and inhale sharply before letting it all out. I close my eyes again, trying to find a piece of mind I seem to have lost a long time ago. Or maybe just an hour or two ago, before all this shit went down. Which subsequently began after Cadbath showed up to fuck things up, oh my god. I can't seem to shake the feeling of that voice, though. Who could it have been? There's no one here except Katya, Cadbath, Caetus and me. Plus the humans outside with their silly whooping sirens and pathetic fire extinguishers. It stays it the back of my head.. Eerie and haunting. I let out a mumble, saying everything's going to be okay. It'll be over soon.

'GRACILIS! '

I jump up, so shocked I nearly throw myself back on the jagged pieces of ceiling again.

"Who in the name of-" my head swishes side to side, trying to identify where this voice keeps coming from.

A hissing sound suddenly comes around the corner. I gasp in horror. What's happening now? A gas leak? Shit, that'll kill everyone! I get up from my death-accepting position and stand up. I realize too late that this is a mistake. A jolt of unimaginable pain spikes up from my heels to my head, making me groan and nearly throw myself off balance again. My hand goes up to massage my suddenly throbbing forehead. This is just great. I have to get a headache now? Right when I feel I've got the potential to save the world? My mind is numb and electrifies my nerves, making me react with gasps and weird stances of pain. Before I know it I'm on the ground again. Weak and dizzy. "Darn it." I mutter, lying with my limbs stretched out over rocks and rubble. I feel about done with shit now so I'm not going to get again. What's the use? Katya's probably going to get killed anyway. Cadbath isn't going to die. He never will. Despite being the main antagonist of my life besides humans. I mean- what's worth it when you know from the get go- happiness isn't in your favor?

Perplexed, I begin to sob dramatically.

I just feel like it, okay?

The gas leak sounds begin getting louder and louder, strangely developed with the white noise as well. I start to see black spots in my field of vision again.

It's the end. And it doesn't matter to me.

The entire world is silent. I can't hear a thing. If I had a pin, I'm sure everyone would find it the most torturous sound in history. My chest is still rising up and down, but even I can't tell if I'm actually breathing. The hissing of air is no more and somehow, the ash and smoke is gone too. I can't even get a tint of it. Does this mean- I'm dead already? Is it finally the time? Where am I going? What have I got to do? Is there truly a Heaven and Hell? Am I going to the pits of the fire? Is there to be a trial like all those sickening churchgoers say there will be? Is there an end of all days? If so, is this it? So many questions swim in the deep depths of my dizzy head. A sudden wave of peace and bliss washes over me as I realize: It's really over. Then a sudden, funny thought enters my mind palace.

Katya once said that if you kick a man in the balls, he'll never get over it.

She explained the pain as.. Completely and utterly unbearable.

I didn't actually think she was right.

A swift force connects with my nether regions just as my death-accepting continues. My eyes pop wide open and my mouth forms an 'O' before the loudest, most blood curdling scream escapes from me. Tears spike in my eyes as the pain takes over. My gut feels messed up and I feel like throwing up the never-was-to-be apple pie. I feel like throwing up all my internal organs. And then maybe bile. Blood drains from my face as the process of pain continues up, making by brain go even more whack and making rivers fall down from my eyes. A sea of sorrowful, salty, freaking painful tears.

My pupils turn into pinpoints and my eyes fleet over to all directions to find where this source of pure awfulness came from.

I ignore the fact that I'm alive. Because I'm the worst pain possible to any person with a dick.

I locate the source and it stands right above me. I can't really tell if it's smirking or not, because the person who so rudely kicked me in the groin is wearing a metallic face mask. It stares straight down at me as I regain better control of my thoughts and brain. I shriek. The metallic mask slightly resembles the scary face gas masks the Germans wore when there was some sort of toxic gas or anything coming around the corner. Of course to me, that mask is the scariest of all. Especially if you add bronze and other creepy mechanical stuff to it.

"H-Who are you?" I stutter, the pain from my nether regions still having a horrible, horrible effect on me. I think I need ice.

"It's about time." The voice mutters from underneath it's mask. "I couldn't tell if you were awake or not. I called your name. But, you didn't pick up." This murderous stranger doesn't say another word after that, expecting me to reply. "What?" Is all I manage. Questions are a flurry in my mind as this.. Thing stares down at me. A dramatic silence makes the room more and more awkward for me. This person seems unfazed, though. "You didn't answer my question." That's my final reply to this horrendous beast who tried to murder me by kicking my balls. Honestly. I want to shout about how dicky he is for kicking me, but that'll only make my situation worse. And embarrassing. Whoever this being is I'm guessing their not friendly. And this person in particular seems to be of the douche bag kind. "I don't need to." The voice says finally. His mask has orange glass cases for his eyes, much like goggles. I can't really make out his pair of eyes right now, I'm too dizzy. The rest of his mask is bronze with obvious signs of rust at the edges. The mask only covers the persons face, revealing his back head. I obviously have not seen that yet, but I see a tinge of black strands slipping down this persons shoulders. Kind of long for a guy.

The rest of him is adequately clothed. But everything on this guy has a steam engine era vibe to it. He wears a tattered leather jacket, a bag probably filled with douche baggy items, torn trousers and long boots. He wears knuckle gloves as well. All the colors are matchy: bronze, gold, brown and black. It all looks steampunk- ish. Albeit 'cool', he looks extremely overdone. I mean seriously? The mask and everything? I have a bad feeling about him. My body feels vulnerable on the ground as he walks around me like I'm a tourist attraction. I want to spit at him but I'm still working through not having ice.

"Answer me," I say in the most threatening voice I can muster. My jaw repays my threat with a jolt of sudden pain added to the one still lingering.

The persons mask fogs his voice slightly, making his laugh more menacing than my empty threat.

"Get up." The voice commands breezily, leaving me on my own. I think he's just wandered off to where I can't see him since I'm lying on my back right now.

I don't want to follow this fools orders, but his mere voice explains to me that something is different about him. I'm not sure if I should trust him or not, but he's just telling me to sit up. Right?

A nervous wave rushes over my limbs and they seem to move of their own accord. With great exhaustion, my spindly arms manage to bring up my body. My breathing hitches slightly as I get up, my body newly adjusting to this setting. I close my eyes immediately after getting up, trying to soothe myself into a normal breathing process. Behind me, I can feel his presence and hear his footsteps approaching me. The nervous tick returns and I don't dare open my eyes. It's not like he can see them anyway. He keeps menacingly silent and doesn't say another word. I have plenty I want to say, but I'd rather not. I hear a sudden sniff breaking our shortly undisturbed silence. "Open your eyes." I squeeze my eyelids shut tighter to let him know I'm not cooperating. But wait. He can see my face features? Anticipation to ask him that question builds up until I very nearly do, but I contain myself to asking him my first question, "Tell me who you are, first." The man snorts derisively and replies in a sarcastic tone; "Why don't you read my mind?" It suddenly hits me. I can't believe I didn't think of this before! I feel a little embarrassed but my faceless-ness doesn't betray me. He waits for me to commence my telepathic wizardry and I happily comply.

I begin with a simple cerebral link. This is going rather swimmingly.

Now it's time to get serious. I amplify my brain waves after firmly connecting my thoughts with his. Just as I'm about to crack the code, my mind looses all focus and doesn't bend to my command.

Something disrupted my almost revelation!

Surely, this isn't his doing?

I open my eyes, flabbergasted. Before I can protest and demand him to cut shit out, I notice my surroundings.

My jaw goes painfully slack.

Everything is.. Frozen or something. Katya is in mid air, her flames barely giving a flicker. I can't see Cadbath breathing. Or Caetus for that matter. Everything just stopped. And the noise too. I look around wildly. How is this possible? There's only one explanation. And I don't like it one bit. I inhale deeply before letting it go- and turning to see that mysterious bastard who kicked me. "What's going on?" I ask angrily, confusion palpable in my tone. The guy doesn't answer. What is he playing at here? My confusion gets worse and questions are piling on each other. One after the other, after the other. Nothing moves. Not even the guy. Great, is he frozen too?

"No," the guy suddenly pipes up, staring directly at me. Well, I think so.

I jump with surprise. "Oh."

"Yeah 'Oh'."

I scowl, "Why is everything frozen?" I try to make the question come out as calmly as possible, but I can't help but freak out. If this really is that guys doing, who knows what else he's capable of! What he wants I don't know but I don't have a great feeling about this at all. I can see him breathing but he doesn't make an effort to move or speak for that matter. And that is really getting on my nerves. Out of anger, I feel a fizzle and pops radiating just below my shoulder blades, in my back. With a rip, large tentacle-like appendages roll out of my skin, tearing through the thin fabric of my shirt. My body weapons lengthen and pose in threatening positions towards the guy. If I can't ask nicely then I'll have to force it out of him. The guy is surprised with the sudden appearance of my tendrils, poised in sharp positions. He backs up, feet stumbling over the rubble. "I asked you n question." I hiss, adrenaline pulsing through my body as I move closer to him. The excitement of intimidating someone makes my heart beat as fast as a racing car, pumping more blood out of my head gash, making it throb with pain. But the fact that he seems terrified of me makes the pain passable as any old scratch.

By accident, he trips over a large piece of ceiling and falls over onto his back. Seeing him vulnerable, I take the chance and wrap him up in my tendrils- before pounding him into whatever is left of a wall.

He whimpers and thrashes against my hold but I don't falter.

"Why is everything frozen!?"

My demand echoes through the silent area. He doesn't make a sound for a bit, but finally speaks up. "Calm down! This is no way to treat me!" He shrieks through his mask, voice bouncing off the walls like mad.

I cringe at the loudness. But what did he just say? No way to be treating him? "Are you kidding? I BARELY KNOW YOU!" My rage is fueled mainly by my confusion and frustration from this guy. Who does he think he is? Sure he probably saved the world from exploding or something but he doesn't have to be such a mysterious asshole about it. I hear him let out a sigh, which snaps me out of my thoughts. "I shouldn't have gone this far back." He sounds disappointed, but I don't get what he means. "What do you mean?" I ask, my grip on him tightening so he can't possibly escape.

He remains silent.

Okay, that is freaking enough.

I slam his body against the wall again. To my utter satisfaction, he lets out a groan of true pain. "Just cut to the chase and explain to me all this..." I look around the room. "Strange ness." The dude is limp with pain. I think something is broken. "Let go of me," he whispers throatily, obviously hurting. I oblige the douchebag of mystery and he slumps onto the ground, breathing heavily. He looks up at me and I can almost feel the deep scowl he has on his face. I'm frowning too, but he can't see it. "Okay," He finally pants, breaking our short term of silence. "Okay." I wait for him impatiently. These dramatic pauses are making me really frustrated right now. Why is everything frozen? Who is this guy? That's all I asked, I mean, come on!

"Okay, I'll tell you."

I cross my thin arms over my chest.

"Gracilis."

It rolls off of his tongue like sweet candy as I stumble backward, arms freed and hanging in mid-air. Tendrils spread wide in confusion...I barely know him! So how does he know me?

I don't go near him. I can't seem to speak as well as I did before. This just- it's just so.. Confusing and I feel weird. Who is this guy? Did he go to school with me? I mean, he doesn't look anything like my age. He's taller, but small slumped on the broken pieces of the rooftop. I wait for him to explain to me, but he says nothing. He doesn't squeak or even breathe. But his fingers are twitching in effort to move. I think he's trying to lift his arms? I watch him in dumbfounded silence as he struggles to reach for his.. Mask. Is he going to reveal himself to me? Is he going to be someone I know? The silence is too much, so I shift my weight to my left foot, making a little rustling sound. Thank goodness I hear it. I thought I'd gone deaf. I watch his fingers fumble to take it off of his face. I don't want to help him. This is too much.

Finally, I hear a little series of noises consisting from coughs and the rustling of the mask. He hooks it off of his face and throws it aside. He and I take a deep breath as we register this silent moment.

It's so quiet it almost feels wrong to talk, but I have to say something.

I study his features one last time and breathe in and out to calm myself. "You," I start, barely able to finish my sentence.

"You're a woman?"

Her cracked lips break off into a smile, exposing her laughter lines and a throaty, but feminine, laugh. She has eyes, her skin is tan and her hair is black tied up into a bun. She looks 20. I can't believe how embarrassed I am right now. All this time- I thought she was a boy! But to my defense, the mask made her voice a little mannish. She looks weak on the floor. Should I be feeling guilty? I instead, remain in my position. She won't harm me in a state like that but I can't take my chances. She is fairly pretty, but her hair is oily from her sweat and her face looks very dusty and smudged, even if she was wearing a mask.

"Yes." She answers in a sudden burst of randomness. I jump at her late reply, but shake it off quickly.

"But," I pause. "Who are you?"

She looks to me, revealing light brown irises. The smile on her face is pained and her eyes have gone all shiny. "I'm Amelia," she chokes. That's it? Who is 'Amelia'? Does this lady even have a significance to me at all? Is she suppose to be important? And why is everything frozen for the last time?! As if reading my mind, she speaks in a cracked and choky tone to me, "It's because.. I have- this.." Her hand ghosts over a pocket in her trench coat before digging in and finding something that made a little clink noise. She pulled it out before coughing loudly again. I lay my eyes on the object in her hand. It's.. An antique stopwatch. Huh. It doesn't look special from afar, but she hands it to me to inspect up close. So I oblige her, and realize what kind of stopwatch this is. It's fake gold with rust growing on the edges, greasy to the touch but intricate with design. Designs I've only seen on one watch in my entire life.

I see it hanging on its little gold chain out of a pocket. Be it pant or waist coat. I see it in the hands of a man with white skin and long fingers.

This is Cadbath's watch.

Wait a minute- This is Cadbath's watch!

I nearly drop the cheap antique as another wave of shock rushes over me. Is she a thief? Where did she get this from? This thing is sacred. It never leaves Cadbath's person. Ever.

I look up at her, watch lying flat on my palm, the chain hanging off my hand slightly. "Where did you get this from?" What is she doing? Purposely driving me around in circles? She can freeze reality, knows my name and now she has a sacred object of my father's?! This is confusing and frustrating and I feel my defensive and confused anger bubble up again. What is she trying to do with my head? "I said where did you get this from!" I yell loudly, stretching my jaw too wide, making me wince. She doesn't answer for a few seconds, taking in the time to breathe. "Big voice for a five-year old." She snaps, displeased by my hostile behavior. "You want to know where I got that, kid?" She asks angrily, brows furrowed. I clench the pocket watch into my fist.

"Guess what? You gave it to me!"

My fist balls up tighter. "For the last time, I don't know you! And this still doesn't explain how everything isn't moving! You give me a straight answer or I'll snap you into pieces!" My threat is empty, but she takes it seriously telling by her expression. "Fine, fine!" She protests, trying to back farther away from me. Her body doesn't comply to her minds instructions and she instead slumps again. "I'll tell you, but it could destroy my future. Or something." I wait for her with impatience. She warns me that it's a long story, so I should sit down before she proceeds. I don't trust a word she says but my legs are getting tired.. So I submit. She tells me not to interrupt a thing she says. I can only nod.

"Well, it's hard to say, but I'm from your future. My name is not Amelia but I won't tell you my real one. This is your father's pocket watch, yes, and at some point you gave it to me. As it turns out, your father's pocket watch has some sort of magical power to control time, or something," she stops to cough a little. "But anyway, something happened in the future a while after you gave this to me. See this steampunk-ish, get up? Well, something really bad happened. Which includes your mother, Katrina,"

"Katya," I correct her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. She's burning up like crazy right now, right? Well, in my future, at some point, you spared her even after she burned the Earth. So now, I'm a freedom fighter and this is my mission. I didn't speak earlier because it was strange to see you as young as this.."

She pauses mid story, and I cough to catch her attention.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. My mission is to go back in time to this event and make you change the fate of the universe as we know it. Which means, the future where I'm from will die along with me."

"What are you saying?" I'm feeling nervous. So, she told me I spared my mother in her future. And now, she's gone traveling back to this time to make me change my decision. Change my decision? This can only go badly. If I spared Katya in Amelia's future that means-

oOo

**A/N: So sorry that this story is going to split the Katya chapter into three parts. It's just that this is so nauseatingly long I thought maybe I should cut it down some more. I hope you don't kill me! I'm doing a new Katya piece for the third part, so yeah. Don't know when it's going to be done, though. I'm also going to try resurfacing Katya so that she's a bigger role in the third. I admit the Katya art above isn't the best. Stay tuned my ever so faithful readers. Also, spread the word of my fiction to your friends if you think it's worth reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's that over there? It's part three! YAY! -cue rainbows and sparkles- But seriously. Art is.. Being procrastinated (the nerve I have..) Hope you guys like! Continuation from Chapter 9 part 2. Told through Katya's POV in a series of her memories/thoughts. Some parts are dramatic, angsty or whatever. Read at your own risk, leave a review and accept my apologies for being sososososo late. I apologize if this is quite long but Katya has a lot of things to remember. I also finished Free! Eternal SUFFERING, anyone who watched that... Well we can mourn together.**

-Memory 4: Mirror on The Wall-

_I paced around in my room._

_This was no fun. Stuck here, while my parents were out doing business? No way! I didn't like being trapped in here unless I was sleeping wherein which- I'm not. I thought hard. Surely there was a way out of this small little prison? The escape plans made me stop dead in my paces. My parents had left me with a nanny. Only a few years older than me. If I went out the front door, she'd see me for sure, so that's not practical. I could always jump out the window..? I looked to the direction of my luckily unlocked window. But... It was so dangerous. Was I really that desperate? Maybe. But there had to be better options. I continued my irritable pacing, my footsteps getting heavier and heavier, my arms folding and unfolding._

_This sucked._

_"Ugh!" I yelled loudly, throwing myself onto my bed. Frustrated, I huffed out angrily, my hair sticking to my face._

_In the midst of my temper tantrum which consisted of kicking and biting a pillow, I heard a shriek. It was not my shriek, though it might as well have been. I jumped up in surprise. It sounded like the girl who was suppose to take care of me. I bit my lip. Why would she shriek like that? Was she hurt, or something? I thought about all the worst and best case scenarios before hearing her giggle. Not only her giggle, though, many other giggles. Oh no. Did she bring.. Company? I hadn't left my room since my parents went out. So I wouldn't and_ _didn't know that she brought company. What the heck? This wasn't her house!_

_Having a usually nasty temper this little misfit made my blood boil with anger. How dare she. This probably wasn't what she was getting paid for._

_I pushed myself up from my bed. This shrieking nuisance had to stop. Feeling my anger and frustration double up more than before, I opened my bedroom door with such force the latches creaked and groaned. The annoying girl shrieks continued on. I travelled angrily, feet stomping into the ground with grunts and huffs in between. When I finally reached the bottom floor of the house, I saw the girl in the living room... With company._

_Called it._

_Annoyed, I walked over feeling a new rush of feeling run through my brain._

_It was authority_.

_With this authority-like emotion, I walked towards them, a confidence in each of my steps. They must've noticed me, because the shrieking of joy almost stopped immediately- replaced instead by those of terror and fear. I never understood why people looked at me in such a way. I'd never seen myself before, mainly because I was never outside and there seemed nothing but opaque objects made to not reflect anything in this two-story home. _

_Was I really an ugly child?_

_My parents never said, and maybe that's why I'm so annoyed all the time- nobody told me anything. _

_The girl, or my nanny, nearly dropped whatever it was she was holding at the sight of me_. _By luck, she managed to grasp it once more, tighter. I watched with indifference plastered onto my face. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Authority... You are authority. I repeated these words in my head, heart pounding inside my chest, adrenaline making me fizz with excitement._

_"What," it doesn't come out as loudly as I would've liked it to be. _

_"Go to your room, little..." The nanny girl looked desperately to her pals, faces full of mock sympathy. Wait. Were- were they sorry for me?! I watched them grin as they continued to torment me with their feigning glares and deep sighs. "Thing." I looked to the nanny, finally finishing her sentence. Thing? I am not a thing! These girls were things! With their stupid showy clothes, too many beads hanging here and there- god! They were ridiculous. I felt my anger come back, my assertiveness rolling like the wheels of a new car._

_"Excuse me?" The words are loud, clear and unshaken. I was standing my ground with such confidence, they seemed a little taken aback. Of course, this didn't last long._

_"She- it talks?"_

_"Who knew, huh?"_

_"She told you to scram, freak!"_

_I looked furiously towards the nanny girl. She shrugged helplessly as her friends empty words were thrown at me repeatedly. "What are you doing?" I demanded her with my voice. My question hung in the air for a few seconds, all of them surprised that I didn't care about their petty insults. "Tell me or my parents will find out about this!" The threat was, like their insults, empty, but not completely. Consider it half-full, or something. With my words, I could see fear and shock sink into her mind, her eyelids and brows narrowing to make it seem like she was okay._

_"You wouldn't, you little twerp."_

_"Oh yes I would! Now tell me, or else!" This sentence was all too familiar to me. I bet, to all children with parents or caretakers. Or else. Or else what?_

_The girl seemed lost and helpless, her friends frowning with disappointed disapproval. In the end, she passed me the object worth shrieking for. "Now be quiet and go to your room!"_

_That's exactly what I did. I ran from the scene, this object in my hands suddenly becoming the center of my universe. I held it protectively, slamming the door behind me. When I unveiled it, I was holding it wrong. I stared at a solid, fake-silver colored circle_ _with a handle. It had intricate designs, very nice but not as shriek-worthy as I was hoping for. Angry with its uselessness, I threw it onto the wall._

_CRACK!_

_I turned my head._

_The thing!_

_I ran towards it, shocked by what I saw. The circle and the handle were perfectly fine- but a strange fragment that shone did not. I looked at it with interest, trying to avoid the jagged edges as I picked one up, the largest piece, and maneuvered it between my fore and thumb fingers. It sparkled like magic, nothing I had ever seen before. So mystical. I kept at twirling it around, strange pictures getting caught on the surface. Was this a camera? A phone, of some sort?_

_I stopped twirling it, and stared at it with a focus I had never felt before._

_And I screamed._

_I screamed and I screamed and it never stopped. Somebody came in and shook me but I was too paralyzed. I screamed like a banshee as I realized what I was looking at._

_Me._

_The freak show._

oOo

-Memory 3: Inferno-

_I stared vacantly at the wall, my body numbed from the world around me. Nothing existed outside my bubble. My very, very small bubble of safety. My parents left me, again. They didn't clarify why, though. Maybe they were so horrified of being around me they left. Maybe they'll never come back. I didn't twitch at the thought. I knew that it could happen. And it probably would. But I couldn't be too sure of myself. I never was nowadays. If there's at least one thing I was sure of; it's that I was alone. Again. I could've escaped. Like I wanted to two years ago, when I was stuck in the same situation. The memory of that day was just so clear to me. Like a video, I could play it over and over, and learn everything by heart.  
><em>

_But I didn't have to.  
><em>

_The mirror in my room did that for me everyday.  
><em>

_Sometimes I stared at it. For seconds, minutes, hours. Maybe even the entire day. I would stare at the haunting image before me. I would comfort my self. "That's not you.."_

_But whenever I did that, I always seemed to forget.  
><em>

_To forget that mirrors reflected. To forget that I was looking at myself.  
><em>

_I didn't understand why I looked so different. I felt estranged. Alone. Suffocated in a world that didn't welcome me as easily as it did other children. I breathed out shakily, heart pumping harder than before. My fingers trembling at those thoughts of mine. My eyes never left the wall, but I could feel it slowly disappear under my gaze. The mist over taking my vision as I cried. And cried. My hands covering my face to muffle the sounds even though I was clearly alone._

_All the time.  
><em>

_All the freaking time._

_I didn't try to contain my sobs. The anger and the sadness welling up in my chest, my throat unable to form words other than the ugly sounds I made. I wanted to throw_ _something. I wanted to punch someone. I wanted to jump out the fucking window to just end it. I've been standing out that window for days now. But whenever I did, everyone seemed to be looking at me. And whenever I didn't, nobody seemed to exist around me._

_I was sick of this.  
><em>

_I was tired of this._

_So tired of feeling worthless and- and, unwanted and just so alone._

_My fist connected with the wall, the impact making my hand sore. I didn't try to stop. I punched the plaster, over and over, feeling the skin around my knuckles give out as I punched the wall repeatedly. I could feel the sting of tearing skin, the burn of the impact and the adrenaline in my veins. The intense sobbing and screaming. The pure intensity alone making me wildly punch the wall. I finally stopped. I stopped when the white plaster was tainted red, I stopped when I felt more than stings in my hand, I stopped as I watched the blood trickle down my knuckles, tracing my fingers. I stopped to stare at what I had done._

_Freak.  
><em>

_I'm so.. Fucking.. Tired._

_I yelled out, my trapped voice escaping finally after two whole years. The primal scream filled my room, made me shake as I screamed until I couldn't breathe. Until my lungs gave out and I fell onto my back, the bed catching me from falling into oblivion. I sobbed, my throat sore and body shaking like an earthquake. I couldn't stop. I didn't try. I just cried into the empty air, no one replying to my heartbroken wails. I was alone. So very alone. I felt weak and vulnerable lying down on the bed. My eyes were drowned in tears, my fists clenching and unclenching as I tried to relieve the pain it was experiencing. My head and heart throbbed, my nose runny from the emotional release._

_I couldn't do this anymore._

_I shook even more as I tried to get up, my chest and head heavy with beats and confusion._

_I at least managed to cast my burning eyes around the small room. My eyes finally stopped roaming when they landed on the mirror. Oh, that mirror._

_I watched myself. I had no eyes. No nose. No eyebrows. Just a mouth. With rows of sharp teeth and a snake-like tongue and skin as white as snow. The only thing that seemed to taint this white snow and the wall behind me was red. On my hands, on the walls. I watched myself with interest, brunette strands sticking to my forehead, skin slick with sweat and tears. So this was what I really looked like. A mess of all sorts. A mistake. I felt the anger from before begin bubbling again, my chest heavy with a weight I did not understand. My mind was far afield as I began to groan in pain. My body... It felt so.. Hot._

_In fact, I could feel the room itself increasing temperature with every furious beat of my heart._

_What was happening?  
><em>

_I looked around. I looked out the window. All seemed to be at peace except this room. It felt as if Hell itself was emerging from all around, the pressure and heightened heat_ _making me sweat like a heavy sinner. I panted in the hot air. What was going on in here? I struggled to get off my bed, knuckles stinging and head banging. I looked around hazily. Surely there was a way to let out all this hot air? I opened my eyes from previous wincing, and turned to see the window. An idea immediately struck out as I began to feel myself getting desperately dehydrated. I pushed myself up, stumbling more than of what was necessary.  
><em>

_When I finally reached the window once more, I unlatched it and opened it.  
><em>

_The heat didn't change at all.  
><em>

_I was confused. Of course I was. I didn't have the brightest idea what was going on with this place. I waited a minute, two, but nothing changed._

_Already frustrated enough, I couldn't stand this. I wanted to punch the wall again, and again, until it broke. Until I broke. I wanted to jump out the window. I wanted to scream and drown myself in ice so all I could feel was numb. Instead of this stupid, blazing heat from absolutely nowhere. The emotions that have hung in my chest are now traveling rapidly in my veins as I feel it getting too much. I've had fucking enough.  
><em>

_My fist collided with the wall.  
><em>

_And all I heard after were the screams and cries of agony, escaping my own lips.  
><em>

_The heat of the room was intense, and I felt it crawl like a burning flame against my skin. I felt my skin start to bubble and blacken, ruining the haunting white of before. I shrieked to the ceiling, my eyes squeezed shut as I truly understood what pain felt like. I fell to my knees, heart beating like an offbeat drum. The world seemed to drown out as I screamed my pain. It was all I could hear.. Plus the flickering of- was that fire?!_

_I opened my eyes.  
><em>

_And I was extremely, fucking, horrified.  
><em>

_My body.. Was on freaking fire! I screamed as I looked down at my body. I screamed as I realized the room was ablaze with these unknown flames. I screamed until my chest shook and my throat became sore with the vibration like before. The floorboards beneath my shins blackened like coal, my bed sheets catching fire as easily as anything. I wanted to stand up, try to do something. I wanted to stop and get a giant bucket of water, but I just couldn't.  
><em>

_Because I was feeling it all.  
><em>

_I felt my flesh burn like rubber under the unforgiving heat. I felt the pain of my body being burned down like I was a witch at the stake. I burned in the most Hellish way possible. I burned and it never fucking stopped. I cried, but it just made me steam worst. The room was alight and I couldn't handle the pain being inflicted upon me. I sobbed into the heat, face dripping with tears and sweat. Please.. Somebody... Help me!_

_MAKE_

_IT_

_STOP.  
><em>

_It came like a flash. I didn't know what happened. Everything just... Stopped. I opened my eyes, as I slowly realized the heat had diminished around me. I blinked in signified shock. What the fuck was going on? The room looked like a charcoal mess, my body felt like a sweaty towel. I was damp and sticky and very freaking burnt all over. I saw the flesh wounds, the red skin patches staining my previous white. The room itself wasn't in any better shape. I was truly confused.. So I cried again. Because of that very reason, I cried again. Not because of the pain, not because of the shock- no. I cried because I was confused. Because life was taking advantage of me, and I never knew what to expect. I was given the short end of the stick.  
><em>

_Again._

I_ sobbed into my throbbing hand, my body shaking because of the obvious pain.  
><em>

_Nothing could heal me from this state of being.  
><em>

_I looked up from my hand, sniffling and choking up a storm. I examined my area. This was no dream. It was my sick, twisted reality on a plate. I swallowed back my hiccups, staring in horror at the things that surrounded me. My eyes fell upon a very broken and cracked circle on the floor. The mirror. I did my best to crawl towards it, to take one good look at it. I took a deep breath. And I screamed. I screamed because of what I had become. Worst than before. In more pain than before. Everything was just so horrible now. I couldn't handle it. My shoulders were too weak to carry all the burdens life threw at me. Including myself._

_I felt the anger and the sadness creep into my heart again._

_Like a flicker, my hand.. Set.. On..._

_FIRE?!_

_I flailed from my fatal position, waving it around as if it would go away. I desperately wanted it to go away. But it didn't. So I yelled at it. Stop. Stop. Stop._

_Please.. Stop.  
><em>

_And it did._

_I then realized what had just happened. I realized where the flames had emerged from. I realized, that when I put my mind to it, it all conveniently stopped under my thoughts. I felt like I was stronger than gravity at that moment, the world would be bowing down to my glorious flame. Wouldn't it? Now that I thought about it, everything that happened to me ever, seemed only to make my life worse. I began to feel scared, the hopelessness sinking me again. What would this fire do to me, if not burn me to death? I slumped and closed my eyes, falling into deep thought of what was to come, my wounds slowly disappearing as I tried desperately to go to sleep with a single wish on my mind.  
><em>

_A wish to never wake up._

oOo

-Memory 2: The Boy (part 1)-

_It could've just been any other day._

_I could've done my daily routine again. I would wake up, make an effort to clean myself, try to eat something and contemplate. Yeah. That's basically my life for you. The next day, I would repeat the process until I felt like I would burst. Same routines. Same place. Same clothes. Same things. Nothing seemed to change in this double-story house. No stories could be told at all in this small place. Everything was just the same, and nothing seemed to want to change that. I did, but I couldn't exactly differentiate either. Call me hypocrite, but I wanted things to change around me. I didn't want much at all to change about myself. But even if it did.._

_It would only be for the worst._

_It's always for the worst. It's like nothing good ever decided to come my way. These same thoughts clouded my mind for a decade. Half of my life was taken over my by helplessness.  
><em>

_I felt worthless. A waste to the world I lived in. A problem.  
><em>

_And that's what it was like everyday. I broke myself more than_ I already was._ I pushed myself and occasionally- I fell. I fell down in my own self sympathy. I didn't see the world like I did when I was a powerful little girl. I saw the world as my enemy, and all I could do was cower beneath it. I no longer felt the authority or bravery of the young girl that was once myself. I was still a broken twelve-year old living in a bleak world I had built around myself. Everyday felt like the same day. I never felt different from the years before. I repeated over and over and over until I could just  
><em>

_-snap.  
><em>

_That's why that one day was so surprising.  
><em>

_For once in my retarded life, something was out of place. Something was different from my little world. A splash of hope entered my heart that day.  
><em>

_Something I haven't felt in a long time.  
><em>

oOo

_It wasn't like any other day, as I stood with my legs too weak to carry my aching body. My heart racing a mile a minute. My eyes glazed over by tears that had become a familiarity. My sweat freezing even on that hot, summer day. I watched_ _with brows furrowed upwards, and a heart pumping blood like a race car. I watched with a careful expression, with my fingers fumbling excessively against each other. I bit my lip in all the nervousness that wracked my body. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help it as I watched the two gawky figures reach into the cab for their lumpy luggages, as their eyes were twinkling with something I couldn't place. As their smiles stretched wide through the deep lines of their wrinkles._

_My parents.._

_I wanted to break down and fall to my knees. I wanted to run away and shut the door, but I didn't._

_Instead, I stood frozen like an idiot by the the frame of the door.  
><em>

_I was barely even outside. I didn't want to come out now. Too many emotions were rushing through me at once, and I figured they didn't deserve to pull me outside of my safe haven. Where I stayed even after 10 years of my life, without support from these two._

_I didn't want to blame them.. But I did._

_I hadn't been outside in so long anyway. I didn't want to break that streak. Instead, I studied them from the safety of the indoors. How the sweat of the sizzling day slipped down their sunken faces. How their smiles were sincere and telling a story of affection. How they walked like broken robots, one step at a time. But there was something off about these two old folks, too. Their eyes. Albeit everything else they displayed was honest and true, the look in their eyes told a very different story._

_Sympathy. Regret. A secret._

_I waited impatiently as they walked slowly towards the front door of our house. I haven't used that word in forever. Our. It.. Doesn't feel right. When they finally made their way towards me, I tried to smile, even if they couldn't see it. I tried so hard to, but it didn't work at all. I tried to take their luggage from their grey hands but our finger fumbled as if it were tug and war. I tried to cast a hug over my mothers shoulders but I surprised her, and the warm embrace itself was stiff and unwelcome._

_I embarrassed myself more than of what was necessary that day.  
><em>

_And I hated it._

_In the end, I decided to suppress my fake affections and just stay on the sidelines. I decided to stay out of their way and let them explore their old home. I decided to be completely ignored again, staying in the shadows with their luggage gripped in my shaking hands. This wasn't fair. I tried, and I felt embarrassed about it? Why should I? Why should I have been second guessing myself to people I barely knew? People from my past, who left me without a word of goodbye? They didn't deserve to see me embarrass myself. They didn't deserve all the mixed signals of love I was trying to send them. Even if they were parents I didn't give a fuck anymore.  
><em>

_Where have you been all this time?_

_I suddenly felt so hurt then. So scarred and broken by these people standing in front of me, wrinkled faces dancing with wonder. So damaged by this entire spectacle._

_I felt the feelings I've repressed for a long time. I felt the familiar heaviness in my chest, and the knotted feeling in my stomach. I was sick and tired of this bullshit. What were they even here for? I descended into a shaking volcano of frustration as all these doubts and questions filled my head. What the actual_ _fuck could they possibly want from me now? Aren't they going to leave again? I wanted to cry as the the truth of my own words began to slice at me. It was only so obvious. But what could they possibly hope to gain now, from their crazy little girl?  
><em>

_That was, of course, when the reason showed up.  
><em>

_It was a surprise. It made me jump as I realized what was happening._

_A man.  
><em>

_A young, lean and tall man stood directly next to me when I opened my eyes. I nearly dropped the luggage I was gripping on my feet along with his own. My heart jumped inside my chest because, obviously, he wasn't there before. I saw his beautiful face. Jawline masculine, shoulders broad and thick with age, his irises shone every shade of brown, his locks nearly matching my own color wise. I felt my stomach squeeze into a tighter knot than before. Who was this handsome man in this shabby living room where the sun was shining hotly through the windows? What could this divine creature possibly_ _want, standing next to me as my parents watched in amusement._

_What sick joke was this?_

_There couldn't possibly something this perfect in my life. This man.. He was too good to be true._

_I felt my mouth go dry and my vowels close off, leaving me totally speechless and to the mercy of yet another embarrassment. I swear, I could've punched myself in the face.  
><em>

_Before I could, I heard my mother pipe up with a raspy voice: "Katya, this is Mr. Goodrich." I tried to make sense of her words. Mr. Goodrich? I cast my eyes on the tall man next to me once again, his fair skin practically glowing against his dark fancy suit. I nearly lost myself in the steady gaze of his golden eyes. Luckily, I managed to examine the rest of his clothing before,coming to an obvious conclusion.  
><em>

_His surname suited him fine._

_"Well then?" I was defrosted from my trance again, jumping in surprise at the stern voice of my mother. "Don't be rude, say hello!" She snapped_ at me.

_Now that was just rude. Not only was it totally uncalled for and unnecessary, she had the actual nerve to scold me after ten whole years? I should've been the one screaming my head off, the one to pent out the anger I've only inflicted upon myself for half of my life. I wanted to snap at her right there and then, to spit on her boots and throw her luggage away. To hiss and swear at her for bringing in a total stranger, and having the balls to scold me after the abandonment of a decade.  
><em>

_But I was weak. I didn't want to make a scene. I would've been wasting my breath on her anyway. I shot her a nasty glare instead, and turned to this hunk of a man in front of me.  
><em>

_I paused and took a deep breath before addressing him bluntly and turning away from his thoughtful brown eyes.  
><em>

_The bitch nodded her head in triumph, and I could only avoid her gaze. She acted like I was a puppet, and when I did her bidding I always lost more and more of myself into her wants. I nearly flung the luggage at the thought, feeling an unmistakable anger flicker inside my coursing blood. I made up an excuse amidst the hushed silence of the room, my voice trembling from lack of use and skill. Talking_ _wasn't my forte anymore, not like when I had been a big mouth for a little girl. I twisted myself towards the small hall not far off from the living space of downstairs, but I was stopped before I even moved.  
><em>

_"Katya, drop the stupid bags, we have something important to tell you." Said my mother in a snake-like tone.  
><em>

_I wanted to ignore her and leave the awkward room but of course, like a chicken shit, I didn't.  
><em>

_My brain turned by body around, carefully set the luggage down on the floor and steered me back next to Prince Dreamboat. I wanted to punch my brain, but physically I would die. So I did nothing. I awaited another command with gritted teeth and balled up fists. My mother could only glance at me before turning to Mr. Handsome and nodding her head, as if to allow him speech. The beautiful man nodded back simply, before turning to smile at me with an honest gaze. I thought I would melt to my knees. His stare was just so.. Gripping and powerful.  
><em>

_"Hello," he said softly._

_I nearly jumped out of my skin. His voice was as smooth as silk, and deep to accommodate his manly features. Damn. Physically, he was perfect. I stared at him in wonder. Why was he not running away? At the sight of me, any sane man would. My basic faceless-ness save for my mouth seemed to deter anyone around me. Even my parents. So I was left wondering, choking back another greeting as I speculated over this. Why would God grace me with an opportunity like this? To have a man as handsome as Mr. Goodrich over here just stand beside me? I knew how my life had been built out from the moment I looked in a mirror. My road was bent and broken and spiraling downwards. Everything I ever wanted and hoped for have been flushed away with the nightmares and the misfortune. With all the burdens and mistakes..  
><em>

_This could only go so wrong.  
><em>

_"Hello.." I mumbled under my breath, barely audible.  
><em>

_"I'm sure you're wondering why I am, in fact, here Katya." He said, his voice velvety and never faltering. I watched him with an uneasy feeling. His brown eyes glinted some sort of emotion. Like he craved_ _something. I swallowed a lump in my throat._

oOo

-Memory 2: The Boy (pt 2)-

_Today was the day.  
><em>

_After a year and a half of engagement and living together in Britain- it was finally that time of the year for us.  
><em>

_The last touches were applied to my dress and my hair. The white gown around me was tightened so it accentuated my figure more, the ruffles and beads fluffed up and sparkling for an added affect. They fastened another pin into my hair, to make sure it stayed in place. I didn't dare tell them some of the pins were poking my scalp into irritation. I made sure to keep still, as they fixed the braid around my head. They teased my bangs and bunched the rest of my hair. I had no idea what they were doing, back there. At some point, a lady had come into my bedroom which, that day, had suddenly been donned in all things white. Such as myself. The woman held boxes in her hands. Jewelry.  
><em>

_They picked out glinting things behind my back, without my consent.  
><em>

_I watched them intently through the mirror, hands in my lap, unmoving from my chair in front of the glass piece_.

_Finally, the bridesmaids and my mother had decided on a necklace holding fiery little rubies. It was a silver neckpiece, sparkling under every light source in the room. It shone like a magical fairytale object the princess of the story always seemed to have. Like her crown, or any other piece of shiny jewelry. I felt guilty just looking at all the glorious ruby accessories. I felt guilty just trying them on, to see if they looked good and matched with me. I felt guilty mostly, because I wasn't a fairytale princess... I was more like the evil witch with an ugly everything. Only, I'm the one who seemed to have gotten Prince Dreamboat, and not some good for everything supposed blonde. I kinda wished a pretty princess would take the bastard away from me, though.  
><em>

_I mean- who marries someone for extra publicity?!  
><em>

_Especially if that someone didn't mean to be born like a milky white, pretty much faceless freak! My fists clenched on my lap, clutching some cloth along with it, as the painful proposal ran through my mind like a damned play.  
><em>

_I remember he asked, "Will you marry me?"  
><em>

_And I was just like, whaaat_? _I felt really high when he said that, because I had shark teeth and basically no facial features and a lanky white body.  
><em>

_He was all sweet about it too, the shit. The harps ringing in my head just about stopped when he explained why exactly he wanted to marry me.  
><em>

_It was about damn time they stopped. I wanted to hear his bones crunch as I readied my aching fist. Of course, I couldn't punch him then and there. My parents were watching, though I felt like destroying them too, and John wasn't a truly evil man. Just blinded by wanting more fame than he already did as a successful author. I felt like punching myself for babying the two parties, sugar coating them for the sake of keeping myself under control. I let out a heavy sigh as my fists unclenched my gown, fingers speckled with little dustings of white glitter. The twinkle of it under the sunlight caught my eye for a bit, but my attention was soon needed back in more pressing matters.  
><em>

_Like which damn necklace do you want?  
><em>

_The necklaces displayed in front of me were quite delicate, adding a dash of color to my otherwise sickeningly white cover.  
><em>

_My fingers trailed here and there, cool metal underneath my fingertips_, _all rubies sparking a dangerous and romantic red orange. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, hands ghosting over random necklaces, before landing on a sharp prickly tip. A sharp intake escaped my mouth as I withdrew my hands, a little pink dusting at the base of of forefinger. I snapped my attention to the necklace that had poked me and my eyes twinkled with a knowing.  
><em>

_This necklace was beautiful.  
><em>

_It was also sharp.  
><em>

_I imagined it around my neck, digging the skin into red blotches of destroyed cells underneath. I sighed yet again, a satisfying smile on my lips.  
><em>

_"This one," I whispered softly, finger cautiously placed on a single ruby. "Because it's beautiful and it hurts. Like everything else in this world."  
><em>

_A dangerous silence dropped into the room. Only I understood how much pain_ _those words caused me. The mirror, beautiful. My parents, beautiful. The fire, beautiful. My fiancé..Beautiful. The smile dropped from my face as I clutched the wooden vanity in front of me. I suddenly felt sick to the stomach with what I had just stated. With everything I had gone through, running back into my mind like a damn videotape. I felt a burning in my throat as I clutched my stomach.  
><em>

_"I need- the- ba.. Bathroom."  
><em>

oOo

_I didn't exactly remember what I had just done.  
><em>

_If I did, though, I think it involved a bathroom and a window.  
><em>

_I didn't know what exactly I was doing, as I panted into the cool air. Bare feet pounding against the moist dirt and the sharp rocks, hands clutching either side of my originally white gown. I didn't have time to stop and think about my actions, I didn't have time to stop and run backwards to the backyard of John's home. I didn't want to, anyway. I_ _ran even as my legs began to ache and the skin of my feet tore and blistered. I ran with the cold air cutting into my exposed skin, hands sweating into the clutched sides of my dress, stomach in more stitches than I could possibly count. I didn't stop running forward, the forest whirring past me in a hazy state of colors, the afternoon sun making me dizzy with its bright light. I ran until I felt the sting in my feet whenever they connected with the wet floor, until my heart felt like it had run out of blood to pump, until I fell to my knees and drifted to a hazy sleep on the ground..  
><em>

...

_I jolted awake.  
><em>

_Where in the name of Hell was I? And what year was it?  
><em>

_I looked around in bewilderment, barely able to hold myself up without collapsing completely onto my chest. I felt the air go out of my lungs as I contacted with a loud thump back onto the forest floor.  
><em>

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
><em>

_I opened my eyes._

_And yelped. What stood in front of me was like nothing I had ever seen before. No one that could've possibly existed in this world. I saw a torn up face, scratched by something bigger than a bear. The skin, white and it's body long. I had never seen one like this. So much like.. Myself. My half-lidded eyes immediately widened as I realized what exactly I was staring at. Who, exactly, I was staring at. I gasped a little, scrambling my brain to search for a motion to get up, but nothing happened. I lay helplessly on the dirt ground as the person inspected my from head to toe, my body spread out face first on the mud.  
><em>

_I heard his footsteps all around me. Little mutters, before he bent down to look me in the face.  
><em>

_I wondered if he could see my eyes wide open, surprised.  
><em>

_"Are you lost?" He rumbled, his voice deep and unforgettable. His words echoed around us in the rather silent forest.  
><em>

_I could hardly blink, let alone answer him. My throat was dry from all that running. As I realized that fact as well, I immediately choked. I needed water desperately. He watched me choke from above for a bit, at least I thought so. I had my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to calm my itching throat. I heard a loud sigh come from above me. Probably him again. Something sharp tapped my head. I opened my eyes almost immediately, body tensed at the sudden disturbance. What I saw was rather strange_. _No, scratch that. Very strange. Poised in front of me was a long, black vine with the sharpest tip I'd ever seen. The end of the unexpected tendril was wrapped around a small, dirty tin. Inside the said tin held water from God knows where.  
><em>

_"Drink."  
><em>

_I stared at him with a squint. Could I trust this man? For all I knew, he was a monstrosity like myself but he was still a stranger. Plus the cup looked moldy on the inside.  
><em>

_I lay flat on my stomach for more than a while, the moist dirt beginning to build itself around the parts of my body that was smooshed against it. I tried not to wriggle too much. This wedding dress didn't need more scars than it already had. I sighed, the afternoon sun a little too much to handle even under the shade of these tall trees. In the end, he helped me onto my shins and gave me that little tin. It was disgusting, but I felt less dizzy afterwards. I lay on the dirt for little more than a while, tin cup still in my hands. The rust rubbed off to coat my own fingers, but the little specks were not match for the damage already on display.  
><em>

_Feeling the situation as a little too awkward, I spoke up. "Thank you."  
><em>

_For all I knew, he scoffed as he stood with his back turned to me, tentacles protruding_ out _of his back. Creepy, I thought.  
><em>

_We sat in silence for a minute or two, before he decided to say something at last. "Who?" I snapped my attention to him. "Me?" He scoffed again, making me feel like a total idiot. I licked my dry lips and clutched the rusty metal harder, trying to think of something to tell him. He was a stranger, so why would I give him my name?  
><em>

_"Katya."  
><em>

_Because I'm an idiot.  
><em>

_"Katya?" He mutters something in a low tone. "Cadbath."  
><em>

_"Who?" He lets out a little annoyed sound along the lines of 'tch!' before turning around to look at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you stupid, or something?" I couldn't tell if he was trying to be snappy purposely or not. I swallowed a lump as a nervous sweat began to break out of me. My heart pounded faster and my ears shot up with blood. My face felt warm as the embarrassment of somebody just as horrible looking as myself ranked me lower than I already was. "No," I said shakily, pride caught up in my throat as I tried to stand up to this well dressed tendril man. "Of course not." My legs nearly gave out underneath the full weight of my body and the damned dress._

_Cadbath looked my way one last time before sniffing and strolling over to the lake down the slope of the forest.  
><em>

_I didn't know what else to do as I stood there, trying to adjust the stability of my quaking legs. In the end, I stumbled over to a large tree trunk and gripped it for dear life before sinking back down to my knees. I was too tired to stand. I watched Cadbath as he kicked stones into the slightly muddy water. I tried not to gag, as that water was probably the one I drank. I think Cadbath noticed me staring at him in a non stalker-like fashion so he walked up towards me. I forced myself to not be threatened.  
><em>

_"You look awful." He stated aloud.  
><em>

_I struggled not to roll my eyes. "How blunt," I mumbled sarcastically. "I know."  
><em>

_He simply nodded in reply, agreeing with my agreement. At some point he sighed into the musky air, hands in his waistcoat pockets. I watched him with a wariness as he slid down the trunk of the tree I was gripping, sitting on the dirt beside me with his hands still in his pockets. "Why did you run?" He asked suddenly, a hint of curiosity in his tone besides the stoic-ness. I wondered for a second why he wanted to know. I didn't bother about how, because I was in a wedding dress. My attention fleeted from his question for a second or more, fingers encased over the rough bark. "Because of reasons." I replied with equal indifference. I didn't want him to know about my problems_.

_"Did you love him?" Cadbath asked, breaking the second barrier of personal information.  
><em>

_"What? Why are you asking me this?" I tried not to snap too much. He gave me water, after all. His nosey questions just got me off pace, my patience had already dwindled down to a thin string after all that's happened recently. "Because I'm wondering if I love her too much." Talk about breaking the final wall. I looked at him with surprise clear on my features, mouth agape revealing my yellowing sharp teeth. "You're married?" I asked a little too eagerly and too shockingly. He simply shrugged and rubbed his temples with his slender fingers. He turned to me desperately.  
><em>

_"No."  
><em>

_I mouthed an 'O' and looked away, cheek pressed against the scratchy bark of the tree.  
><em>

_"You look beautiful," Cadbath announced bluntly. I gasped and glared profusely at him, steam coming out of my ears.  
><em>

_"Thank you, but no thank you. I've had enough things boiling over in my face for the past years, and as everyone says: enough is enough." I snapped until I shook with my passion, my anger. Besides. Did he not say I looked awful just now?  
><em>

_Just then, the ruby necklace poked at my neck with its sharp edges_._ I winced and glared down at the silver neckpiece. I unhooked myself from the tree- specks of wood and dirt all over my arms - and yanked the the entire thing off with a violent tug, some pieces flying off to who knows where. Cadbath seemed surprised with my outburst, my chest heaving at the sudden activity before I collapsed onto the tree trunk once again. "Katya?" I ignored him and closed my eyes. "Katya, I barely know you. But I guess I'd like too..?" He answered my silence with his soothing voice, but the words he spoke were so corny I could taste it.  
><em>

_"I'm not interested, for the last time." I sighed before edging away from him.  
><em>

_"I know you aren't. I'm just offering you a chance to finally belong with someone who'll love you... Finally accept you."  
><em>

_I must've been taken by his suave and heart warming offer, because the next thing I knew, I was traveling through time to who knows where, my heart fluttering with every step we took.  
><em>

_To the place where I would belong._

oOo

-Memory 1: The Three People Who Gave Me Pain, And The One Who Gave Me Peace-

**CADBATH**

_Cadbath was the first man in my life that I could've ever loved._

_Even if I did so blindly._

_Even if our love life was miserable a few years into it, the early days were nothing of the sort. We didn't always agree, or love each other. We bantered. We snarked. We insulted each other in the most childish ways- but that's all our arguments ever were. Childish. We never really meant it and only the two of us understood why. We shared secrets, held conversations and had the sweetest romance I'd never imagine I'd have.  
><em>

_Though, he always had a career to get back to, leaving me alone most of the time._

_I was left a literal housewife most of the time, though I could've cared less. I loved him until I couldn't feel my blood. I loved him so much every possible evil he ever possessed was blocked from my view. The worst parts of him were never exposed to me back in those days.  
><em>

_But mine were.  
><em>

_My desperation for him every time he returned after a long day of work. I would be surprised if it wasn't obvious.  
><em>

_My rushed affections, my needy-ness.  
><em>

_It was all a side effect of Cadbath's drug on me. His love. Even though he grew more and more distant I looked past that. Past his cold exterior. I didn't like what I saw. But I could ignore that. I could still love him if his body was broken and his mind shattered. I'd love him till the day I die, I swore to myself. I told myself everyday 'I love Cadbath'. Sometimes ten. Most times more. My undying love for this man surprised me. It shocked me. All his flaws were minuscule. This man was one that I hero-worshipped. He was my god, and I was his subject. The passionate, miserable, independent woman I once was slowly lost contact with me. There I was instead, building a new personality entirely for the sake of my dearest.  
><em>

_I never broke down in front of him. Never got crossed. Tried to, anyway.  
><em>

_Whenever I felt more passionate or frustrated than need be, I would suppress it. Make it go away. Add more weight onto my bony shoulders.  
><em>

_That was the importance of Cadbath. He was a painkiller. Cadbath just made everything bad and depressing leave my mind entirely. I was foolish and stupid, and I am not ashamed to admit that. He took advantage of a girl without hope. A girl who happened to be lost in a forest, a wedding dress on and tears running down her face. I couldn't believe what I had become but I'm a little embarrassed to say I want to be like that again.  
><em>

_Blissfully in love. Needy and desperate. Painlessly ignorant.  
><em>

_But that one trip changed everything. It gave me something to be on alert about. It gave me a reason to kid myself, and pretend everything was okay. It gave me a lesson, from a poor, shattered woman._

**SERENA**

_Serena was the second most important person I'd ever met._

_And I'm ashamed to say, I disliked her for a little while.  
><em>

_The day Cadbath had been impatiently waiting for, i.e tomorrow, he and I were dressed up and ready to go wherever. I'd hoped maybe we could go to the shops. Maybe that's where he was taking me.. But I knew Cadbath wasn't that kind of guy. After all, he seemed intent on not making human contact at all for the years I've been with him. It's always been he and I, just us. Or so I believed. I liked to feel special back then, thinking I as the only person Cadbath looked up to. The only person Cadbath ever came to love.  
><em>

_I was such a schoolgirl back then.  
><em>

_A blinded young idiot who fell in love with a man she didn't even know was using her._

_Cadbath and I stood silently in the living room. I held onto him a little too desperately. But to be fair, we did not touch much. Not really. _

_I watched with little to no interest as he winded the his pocket watch on it's rusting chain to some time, date and whatever. I didn't understand how that thing worked, so I just let it be. After a few minutes of waiting, I felt something heavy pool within my belly and all the blood rush from my brain, leaving me extremely lightheaded_ _and just about ready to puke. Something dragged me in twisting, turning ways, pressure applied to my skull. That was the feel of time traveling with that pocket watch.  
><em>

_When the brain rattling and bone crushing feeling finally stopped, I knew we had arrived._

_It was a rather small, rather humid stone house. Or cottage, because it seemed way olden day-like. I looked around in wonder for a bit, marveling the old instruments hanging around and all the possible things that could become antiques in our time- and a peculiar thought struck me. Why were we so backwards in time? Why this long ago? Is he.. Seeing his parents? Are they dead? Wouldn't meeting them again, break the fabric of reality altogether? I turned consciously to see Cadbath roaming around like this house was a second home. _

_I began to freak out, as I realized this was, indeed, not my home._

_I yelped out of fear and nearly fell onto a dusty red couch. Second-hand, stitched patches of cloth here and there, color fading.  
><em>

_I began to sweat like I'd just run a marathon. What on earth was I doing?! Breaking and entering? This was against my morals, I knew. But before I could consult_ Cadbath with my latest drama, he was gone. The only place he could've gone was up a little staircase leading to the second floor. I nearly peed my pants. Strangers roaming around the living room was one thing, but to the area where one would sleep? I think not! I ran frantically _around, freaking out as I began to feel extremely intruder-like._

_I nearly wept out of guilty nervousness, flinging myself to the hard floor.  
><em>

_It was only when I heard the doorknob twitch and click, that I sprung up, sweat beads slipping from my hair, to face whoever owned this house.  
><em>

_I was honestly too shocked and scared to notice the blonde owner of the house open the door, face full of surprise confusion, was a freak like myself. I tried to be cool and calm when she asked me who I was, and I replied as truthfully as I could, fake smile plastered to my face. It was only then that Cadbath trekked down the stairs, no expression whatsoever, even as he faced this woman.  
><em>

_"Cadbath! Who is this?"  
><em>

_My mind zoned out. She knew Cadbath by the name. Was she.. His mother? No, she seemed way too girlish. A disgusting different suggestion rolled into my thoughts, and I very nearly shook like an erupting volcano. But wasn't I? This boiling pot of hidden flame, ready to just- burst? I looked only to the ground as he told the woman something, my mind and focus only returning when he addressed me to give them some privacy.  
><em>

_I understood. They needed to talk. That was all, right? I trailed mindlessly up the steps and hung around a narrow and short hallway._

_My fingers were desperate to keep entertained, so I fidgeted the leaves of a small house plant placed carefully on the wide space of a window sill. As I turned the pinkie sized, green leaves I felt my mind begin to work thoughts again, and I wondered about this.. Serena. What a pretentious, hooker name. Was she a good for nothing stripper, trying to get into Cadbath's pants? I felt my face heat up with anger, something I tried always to push back inside myself.. But it was quite persistent today. I resisted the strong urge to yank out these delicate little stems, and crush them.  
><em>

_Serena. What was her business with my Cadbath? My husband, for God's sake!  
><em>

_But then, I heard a shout. A cry. A plea. Something.. Desperate. I lifted my head from previous, murderous thoughts towards the innocent plant of the window sill to peek out the back of the house. What I saw horrified me. It was Cadbath and Serena, arguing about something. I tried hard not to listen in, but I couldn't myself. Straining my ears, their abusive conversation fell soundly upon me and I felt my stomach twist into knots._

_This man who spoke so violently, so heartlessly- he wasn't my Cadbath, right? Right? My heart began to get heavier and heavier with each of Serena's strangled sobs, chest tightening to the point when I could not find it in me to breathe. Cadbath was in love with Serena? While he was with me? I felt a sharp ache take over me, my eyes going warm with every second of pain. They had.. a child together? I refused to believe that. But it was so painfully clear I couldn't cover it up. This pain was so pronoun, I couldn't simply brush it off, this time._

_Cadbath called for me not long after, walking upstairs._

_I couldn't let him see me like that. Weak. Broken. Like I was before. This was what our love was riding up to? More pain? Was that what I really needed? I wiped away whatever tears tinged my eyes and got up hurriedly, my body heavier than stone. I felt guilty, betrayed and simply anxious as Cadbath took me back to wherever. Something inside me grew a sympathy for Serena. Something made me feel connected to her. This poor, poor woman. I imagined her pain. Was she Cadbath's first love? I felt a need to protect whatever fragile innocence she owned, her sobs clear in my memory and reminding me everyday how much I hated Cadbath._

**CAETUS**

_Caetus was my baby boy._

_My perfect, beautiful little angel.  
><em>

_Much as I hated Cadbath with every passing day and every moment I was alive, I was absolutely ecstatic to find out I had conceived a child. It was a fleeting moment, Cadbath and I. Our first time, and it made me sick just remembering it. Though, it came with an upside. The upside being my own child. I longed for a child the few years I'd been living, hoping to give it all I never had. All that I never could give myself. Nor my own parents.  
><em>

_With every day or so, my stomach would see to little changes.  
><em>

_The process was, I admit, awful.  
><em>

_I had to wait for what seemed like an eternity of walking around with a heavy weight in my stomach. I felt like just waking up and getting up was an exercise in the morning. Any time at all, actually. Cadbath didn't dote on me as much as I would've liked him to, even though he was a fucking bastard, the baby in my stomach was as much as mine as it was his. I honestly preferred a girl myself, but Cadbath had other expectations.  
><em>

_Like any stereotypical man, he wanted a son. Nothing else. Just a boy.  
><em>

_I knew I couldn't just pop_ _the baby out and decide it's gender. For a while I wondered if Cadbath thought that was the way pregnancy and giving birth was done. Baby born, choose gender, choose personality, slap on a name and bam. You got yourself a child of your design. Designer baby, in the most sarcastic sense I could manage.  
><em>

_Being a pregnant woman was not easy, let me tell you. But to be honest, a million women must know that already. I dealt with a dozen awful things during this patience required process, one after the other and so on. I woke up early in the morning, give or take at 4 to 6 a.m., to go puke in whatever toilet facilities we owned. Cadbath complained about me being a bother while he was trying to sleep, often snappier than he had ever been. Maybe it was a counter to my own defensive mechanisms after Serena, but I could care less.  
><em>

_I also wrangled cravings for buttons, sour stuff and bread.  
><em>

_Don't ask me, I don't even know._

_When the time came after an unthinkable amount of waiting, pain and whatever the like, I was wheeled into some sort of hospital after Cadbath dragged my there on foot and abandoned me. It wasn't a very nice hospital in particular. The walls were dull, and the entire building had the scent of liquid medicine and other horrific doctor stuff. I made me nauseous. I'd never been in a hospital before, and when the nurses saw me, they seemed a little disgusted. I managed to ignore them with the pain and pressure I was going through, as they wheeled me into a room where I was to give birth.  
><em>

_It didn't happen immediately. I waited hours, sleepless, waiting for this weird baby to get out. I was monitored by an awkward nurse and a single doctor. They were.. Pleasant. In a way.  
><em>

_After a memorable, if not traumatizing experience, I managed to get little Caetus out of his room in my belly and we embraced for the first time._

_He was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen in my life. He had my looks, without any hair. He gurgled and laughed and I found I no longer had the heart to feel whatever I felt in the past. I felt as though I wanted to be happy and new for this little person's sake. He had the kind of expression that made my chest flutter and my lips stretch wide just for the heck of it. He made me feel what I hadn't felt before. A motherly love. I felt our bond grow closer as our pinkies intertwined and my emotions grow fonder of the little bundle in my arms._

_Caetus gave me something I could've never wished for. He gave me.. A reason to not leave my husband. A reason to smile. A reason to breathe air without feeling my gut twist and my heart ache._

_He gave me a reason to fight my way to where I am today, to be a good mother without faults or doubts...  
><em>

_Though I've disappointed him, haven't I?_

_I've disappointed my babies, as well as I have myself.._

-Memory 0: **GRACILIS**-

It's no use.

I can't stop. I won't stop. I don't_ want _to_. _This ever present inferno that licks at me like a hungry dog, is what I want. This is what I've always wanted. In the most masochistic way possible, I'm enjoying the searing pain that travels across my sizzling, melting skin. The boiling of my marrow, the purging of my eyes... This is what happiness is? Is this what I've been holding out for? All those times I've been so angry I couldn't hold myself back- for this grand finale?

Where I can burn brighter and hotter than I've ever burnt before.

Where I can just.. Let go of all my priorities. My morals. What- what are morals? What is this pressure under my flesh, as I feel the fire eat up my body greedily?

What am I suppose to think now..?

I-I wanted to save my boys.. Didn't I? Aren't I? Why- why- am I going insane? What is the slow build inside my chest that makes me feel like a dozen bricks? My lungs gasp for air as I feel the fire burn all too deeply into my skin, my muscle, every bit of my entire being.. Why on earth does this.. Feel good? No! It-it hurts me..! I don't know what to believe.. If, it hurts or not? Does it? What is pain!? I CANT THINK.. I JUST..

I feel an unbearable steam rise up from my eyes and it burns.. How it burns.

Do I like how this feels against my skin? Do I like the sirens wailing outside? Do I like the numbness rolling through my body as I smile dumbly to no one?..

Do I like the crying.. The crying of- my name?

"_KATYA, PLEASE!"_

Something.. This voice. It's making me dizzy. I know this voice do I not? Where do I remember it? When- when he first came here with my husband.. Eh? I have a husband? C-Cadbath.. Liar! Compulsive LIAR! This boyish voice.. It's making me dizzy. Haven't I said that before? Haven't I? HAVEN'T I?! Katya please, Katya please, Katya please... Who's Katya? Is.. Is that me?

Katya.. Please.

I look down at a shaking figure not to far from me.

That boy.

Gracilis?

A pang. A heavy weight. The melting skin. The smell. I can't breathe. I want to. I'd like to. I want to look at this boy properly. Who is he.. Gracilis. Gracilis. The one shy child Cadbath said he found wandering from wherever. When I asked Gracilis exactly where he was from.. He didn't say anything. I knew from his expression he was a very broken child. I tried.. I tried to make him feel at home, right? What did you do for that sweet little boy, Katya? Did- did you help him? Who is YOU? Katya? Katya? Look at him. Look at him suffer. D- did you not want to.. Save him? Save him from what? What is the monster? Are you, the moster? Who..

"Gracilis..?"

I hear my voice for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. The pain. The crack. I groan as I register how much pain I'm going through.

Gracilis. Why- why does that name ground me to normal thoughts? Are these normal thoughts? Remember, remember. Gracilis. He is 13 years old. He is special. He is important. He is troublesome. He is.. My son.

"Gracilis.." I croak, tears steaming endlessly as I stare to him. He looks up from the rubbled ground. He says my name again, and I slowly feel something sink in. Sanity? Is this what sanity feels like..? Sanity makes me tired. I'm in pain and I can't handle it. This fire needs to stop. I'm too tired. Too tired. "C-can I stop..?" The flame catches my tongue and I let out a soft gasp. I want to fall down. I'm too dizzy, too exhausted. I want to.. To stop. I can't remember anything afterwards, but a painful sensation surges out of me, making the room hotter than ever before. I fall to the ground, on my knees, begging mercy from no one in particular.

...

My eyes open only to reveal Hell.

A Hell I have created.

Fire dominates every nook. Every corner. Everywhere. My mouth can only hang open in a dumbfounded expression. I shake on my unsteady arms, these knees being dug into by the fire and the rocks underneath. My palms sweat and melt and steam. I can't breathe. I choke on nothing, swallowing the surrounding fire into myself. My throat burns and my head pangs and my heart keeps missing beats. I feel lightheaded. I want to let go of every working muscle and fall to the ground to die. That's what I want. I want to die. I cry but it can only turn up into meaningless smoke. Ashes and ember cloud me and the area of my ruined home. Our ruined home.

I want to.. Die.

"_KATYA_!"

The boy voice. Gracilis. I look up weakly, barely any strength left in me to even try standing on my hands. I fall with a loud crack elicited from my jaw. I let the blood leak out of my mouth and the pain overtake my clouded vision. My heart is beating.. Barely. I can listen.

I can hear my son cry and cry and cry..

My eyes open without a second thought and whatever I can see is Gracilis, clutching something small, crying as fire surround everywhere around them. No! I- I never wanted to hurt my boys! The small bundle in Gracilis' arms is crying loudly. Wailing. Shock and fear are injected within me and my heart aches for them. What kind of a mother am I, tolerating this scene of my poor sons?! I bash myself. What's my problem? I want to get up but I simply can't. I want to speak but the only thing that flows out is a mix of blood and drool and my slowly disintegrating tongue and teeth. I want to be there for my boys. I want this to stop but I can't! I just don't know how!

I sob into the ground, disappointment returning to me.

I've let them down. How I've let them down. I imagine the sadness on their faces and want to hang myself. Why in earth would I do this to them? How on earth could I do this to them? I want to die.

Sanity fills my mind and I want to stop but I don't know how. I want somebody. Anybody, really. To help me. I want them to help me. I want them to save my boys. Who can do that for me? The man I love is a man I can no longer look at. The boy of which I gave birth is hiding from me, scared of me. The only one who looks me square in the eyes, fear and all, is the boy. Not my boy. Gracilis. I watch him with an equally defeated gaze. I want him to help me. Of all the people in this room he is the only one. The only one I can trust to help me. I sob harder, voicing my agony in hopes he comes to me. To help me.

He does.

I look at him with some sort of awe, and feel every pain return to me as I barely manage the words.

"End it."

My life. A little girl. A miserable girl. A lost woman. A married woman. A sad woman. An angry soul.. A powerful fire demon. It started with a mirror, a fire, two men, a necklace.. A woman. Me. Heavens is this it? Is- will he do it? Does he have the guts to help me? I wonder how much this will hurt Caetus. Cadbath. I hope with all my heart they forget me, so that it hurts less. This is the last time.. This is the last time isn't it? I sob and smile despite what is to come. Thank you Gracilis. For the better of my Caetus. For you. For Serena. End it. Let Cadbath do what he wants. Run far, far away my boys. I hope you find happiness. I love you. I love you, boys. Gracilis.. Are you crying? I smile. I want to comfort him.. I want..I want..

I-

Pain. It's all I've ever known. It's what I've lived with my entire life. It's what started this sorrowful journey. And it's what ended it as well. I'm glad, I no longer have to feel the pain of living.

oOo

**A/N: ALRIGHTY. That's over. Hope you enjoyed that. Later and stay tuned, alright? Love you guys! PM me, review, do what you want! I'll be happily procrastinating the next chapter, just to spite you (I'm kidding, relax please don't kill me.) STAY TUNED, MY BREADLINGS. I SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The long awaited chapter 11! Clap, my faithful readers. CLAP. My GOD this took a long time. Anyway, Gracilis is still 13 in this chapter and this is not long after the events of Chapter 10. This chapter will be filled with family (+Gracilis) drama, screaming, intensity and grief. Also Cadbath being a signature asshole, so yeah. A time travel trip, also? I think soon into this story, folks! :) Gracilis POV switch. This story is a little dragging, but what's drama without some slow burning, eh?**

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

When you do something stupid, only one question could possibly pop up above anything else. If you did it by accident or on purpose, there is a twinge of questioning and doubt inside you, tugging at your heart. Asking you, taunting you.

'What have you done?'

I... What _have_ I done?

The guilt settles deep into me as reality sinks in and tears me away from my thoughts. I'm looking down at the rubble on the ground, ears being filled with the noise of sirens wailing. My chest is so tight I can't breathe. My stomach is in knots, and I want to puke. My body is so cold I'm shaking and my teeth are just..chattering. Tears prick my eyes and I fall without permission to my knees, sobbing and trembling without a hint of shame asking myself: What have you done?!

I'll tell you what I've done.

I walked over to the only person who was ever nice to me, despite all that's happened and killed her. Cadbath hates me. Look what I made him to Serena? My fault. Look at Caetus, manhandled because of my ignorance? He hates the shit out of me too. Serena can't be nice to me anymore, she's dead. Humanity hates me because I'm different. They want me dead, like Serena. Like Katya. Oh Gods what have I done to you? Katya.. I didn't like her at all. At first, I could only categorize her with Cadbath, because she tore Serena apart from her husband. That's what my mother told me. She addressed Katya with such hatred. I knew I had to hate her too. I did, for a while, but she was my only parental figure.

She was the one who fed me, even when I shouted to her face. Sometimes she would console me, even after I slammed the door with a loud bang.

I was letting off steam. Too clouded to realize Katya was my only mother now.

I sob harder into my hand as realization hit me like a bag of bricks. You killed both your mothers. I wail at that, loud as the sirens. I cry and cry and reflect on the dirty, rocky ground until rubble has made grooves into my pant legs and my head begins to ache. My nose is running and I'm sniffling and hiccuping so bad, I can hardly catch my breath.

Crying is tiring, I admit to myself silently.

As I'm mourning all that was nice in my life, I feel a sharp tug on my arm. It's strong, pulling me off my aching shins, but letting me go once I've only stumbled onto my feet. I flail, eyes blurry with warm tears. My body hurts, I realize a little too late, feeling a painful sting everywhere. I groan softly before looking up. In front of me is a tall man I can only guess to be Cadbath. I want to wipe my tears but I want him to see them. To see how much I'm hurting right now, even though what happened was my fault.

Next to my old man is Caetus. He's a small, smudgy figure in the focus of my watery eyes but I can hear him sniffling. Is he crying too? Probably. Why wouldn't he be? I killed his mother.

I grit my teeth as another pang hits me low in the gut.

"Gracilis. We have to go." Cadbath shouts, just managing to elevate his voice above the sirens.

I don't say anything. Instead, I turn around a little dazedly to look at Katya's corpse on the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut and more than enough tears spill out. I'm in that drunken state of crying again, dull throbbing in my head, ears ringing, body hurting. I want to walk over to her again, get her hair out of her lifeless face and maybe give her a hug. I'm tempted, but Cadbath is obviously frustrated with my late reaction and turns me swiftly around.

"Gracilis, you must listen. People are going to come in and if they see us, only Hell will break loose. You know this, I told you humans dislike us. Now listen boy, Katya is dead and that's in the past. With her gone, we have little to worry about the move, so let's get on quickly now!"

To be honest, I _can_ believe what he's saying.

Yes. What leaves my father's saying is no surprise to me. The words he utters don't seem to affect me in shock or confusion.

He never cared enough about Katya to begin with. Sure, I didn't think much either, but she thought the world of him. Katya was always a little too much happier than all of us combined. Compared to us, she was a bright ball of forced smiles and faked laughter, whilst the rest of us just frowned and wore our emotions everywhere we went. I'm not horrified that Cadbath wanted Katya to be dead. She was an obstacle on his hunt for another wife.

I should've figured that out long ago, but it only comes to me now.

It makes me sick just looking at him.

"You... You got a kick out of that, huh?"

Cadbath just regards me with a look that screams 'what the heck are you talking about'. I'm suddenly very angry. It's not like he doesn't know. The gall he has to look at me with such an expression. I bet he thought he won, when I stabbed Katya in the chest. When her blood poured out like a waterfall I'm sure he wanted to bathe in it, bask in the glory of his so called 'victory'. I let my scowl deepen and the lines on my forehead crease, a burning anger in the pit of my knotted stomach.

I killed Katya. Not him. He shouldn't be so proud of himself. Even then, I killed Katya for reasons. First because of her uncontrollable fire, second because she wanted to die anyway. She was miserable, am I right?

What would Katya be useful for if she was with Cadbath?

"What's with that face, father? Why do you look so pleased? Is it because Katya is dead, and you have nothing to worry about? Like your sons don't give a dot like you if their mother is dead?" I snap, blood pulsing rapidly thanks to my quickened heart beats.

Suddenly, everything is very very hot again and I'm beginning to sweat uncomfortably, a ringing in my ears I so wish I could banish, fists clenching and unclenching as I lick my rather dry lips. My breaths are irregular, my heart is too fast, the walls are closing in but I can't loose this one talk with Cadbath. I have to tell him he's in the wrong, and that he is a dickwad and all those other things I never really had the chance to say to his face.

After a while, Cadbath gives a curt cough before looking down upon me an'd saying loudly; "Gracilis, I'm afraid I have no time for your petty arguing. Caetus is getting restless, see? We must react now, not never. You don't have a place to say that to me, anyway."

He says it so prestigiously, I think I might actually laugh.

"Restless? No he's more than restless, sweet, ignorant father of mine. He's grieving. Why? Because I killed Katya. That's what you wanted to do, right? Well I've beat you to it. And what place must I have? Why would anyone have to be in a certain place to talk to someone as low as yourself? I guess you can't take satisfaction in this one, because I killed Katya for reasons you would despise. So she could be free, I would say."

I'm feeling breathless, my words channeling all the frustration I've felt for years now. Caetus is quiet, and I feel powerful. I've got Cadbath looking at me like a deer in the headlights. Unfortunately, my triumph is cut short, when a small voice cuts into my victorious silence with a few mumbles.

Cadbath looks down beside him, to Caetus, who rarely speaks at all.

"Excuse me?" I ask gently, arms unfolding from my chest for a more humble approach.

Caetus is quiet for a while more, before taking a deep breath and looking up at me. "Why did you kill Mommy?" His face is strewn with a pain even I cannot replicate, the moisture in his eyes threatening to spill out at any given time. His expression is screwed up ugly as he frowns at me, a disbelieving frown, waiting for me to give a good answer.

"Caetus.. Let's not.. I don't-" "Aren't you just as bad as you say Cadbath is?!" He erupts suddenly, and my heart beats very fast when his little voice amps up to a furious scream above the siren wails. "Cadbath wanted to kill Mother, and you wanted to kill her too! Don't you see? If Cadbath is bad, so are you, because you and Cadbath are both vile people, right? You both think horrible things, right?"

I don't know what to feel. I hate being compared to Cadbath. All these years I've been alive I never once saw myself like Cadbath. Not once. I despise Cadbath and I thought I was nothing like him. But a new light has been shed on me and I feel like my proud cover is peeling, leaving me bare to eyes of judgement. Is this the truth? Am I really like my aloof father? I refuse to believe so, but the way Caetus is looking at me makes me feel utterly weak and defenseless. Like he's caught me red-handed. Like he knows me.

Well.. Well he doesn't!

"Don't be ridiculous. I killed Katya for reasons you would never understand!" I say weakly, my argument stale. "And- and I'm nothing like Cadbath! I-"

I.. What?

What am I, if I am not my father's son?

Cadbath is looking at me, with an expression I cannot read. Everybody seems just a little bit taller than myself. I must be on the ground again. A furious burn beats through me and I grit my teeth in retaliation. This- Gracilis is not weak! I can't go down like this. I'm pathetic. I look up at Caetus and Cadbath, forcing the anger I feel out in my words.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU THINK I AM! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

It's sudden, unexpected, and rattles me to the bone. I hear nothing but white noise, and I'm being pulled away from the ground, somebody is shouting and I don't know who. I turn to look for Katya one last time but I don't have my vision. It's left me momentarily, I guess. I allow my body to be dragged like a rag doll, legs jostling rubble every now and then. I feel light headed, yet my heart is heavy.

What..am I? Do I know me, even?

oOo

I'm lost.

Not in a physical sense. Emotionally, psychologically.

I feel lost, and there is no map to where I might find where I once belonged. I feel torn, and I can't seem to find the tape I used so many times before.

I'm a little bit of everything, as I stare wordlessly into the eyes of... Well, no one. I'm alone, on the ground, with nought but the tree I lean against to keep me company. After our frantic run, Cadbath, Caetus and I somehow found ourselves in a forest. I hate forests. Especially ones like these. It is thick with gnarled, twisted trees taller than any building I've seen before, a wonder to some, but a fear to me. I never liked tall trees. You never know what's hiding in them.

I sigh, just a little bit, because this air is too dense with moisture and the scent of bleeding grass.

I don't know what I meant when I blew up before. They don't know me. It is strange, because after thinking about it, I hardly know myself. What is my purpose in this world? To float? Am I aimless? Hopeless? Do I have aspirations? I'm not quite sure. Am I a little insane? Maybe. What do I know of myself, despite the fact that I breathe, and I live and do everything anyone can do?

My fingers reach for my throbbing forehead, a fleeting attempt to try and push away my dizziness and overcomplicating thoughts.

Am I like Cadbath? I look like him, sort of. He's my father, after all. But- what is it that makes us similar? I ponder over the facts like: We both have tendrils. Big deal. Katya and Serena had those things. They run with our species, I'm guessing. Then there is the fact that we both despise humans. We were both wronged by those inferior beings, so.. Not much of a point. I sigh again, irritable, restless and absolutely confused.

After a moment or two, Cadbath returns with Caetus. I forgot why they left, but I won't try to remember. My old man says something while looking at me. I can't hear him. Caetus ignores looking at me completely, so I happily oblige him with a vice-versa.

"It's okay," I reply numbly, unsure of what else to say. His question totally slipped my ears.

"I said now, you ignorant boy!" Snaps Cadbath, one hand clutching his magic pocket watch and the other on his hip. When I walk over, or rather, stumble, Caetus moves to stand just a little more closer to our father. I huff at his childish need to prolong our earlier argument. Of course he has every right to, I mean, I stabbed his mother for the sake of a woman I didn't even know. Hell, I could've been imagining her, even. I can't lose to my brother, however, because I will never admit what I did was wrong.

It was beneficial.

Right?

The three of us stand, the air getting heavier with every breath we take. The tension is too much, I decide at last. After a few well placed inhales and exhales, Cadbath presses something on that magical pocket watch from God knows where and our escape is in motion.

It's extremely difficult to breathe during the entire process. I feel so compressed, my lungs don't work as properly as they should, and my blood circulation gets cut off and I'm pretty sure I'm either going to puke or faint or do something else embarrassing and horribly graphic. It takes absolutely all of me to just hang on, too. I don't know what I'm gripping but as my eyes are squeezed shut and my stomach does flips, an unknown gravity is just pulling me down from this traveling high and I can't slip now. I mean, who knows what the consequences are?

My fingers twist themselves tighter into this unknown fabric.

At least my hearts still beating..

...

We arrive.

I'm not sure where, when or what but this place is definitely something.

Cadbath takes a sharp breath. This place also seems to smell strongly of petroleum and factory smoke. I wonder where we are, invades my thoughts entirely. Cadbath doesn't move from our spot on.. Well. The ground. I take a good look around and see that we are standing in a narrow alleyway littered with garbage cans and literal garbage everywhere. Can't believe I didn't notice the smell straight away, either. I take a quick whiff and cover my nose in disgust, narrowing my eyes and scanning the area for any vermin.

Cadbath doesn't seem to care, but Caetus doesn't take in the smell as kindly as our father seems to.

"Come, boys. Let's go."

But I'm having none of it. I still feel groggy from the travel, and oxygen is slow on its course to my brain. My breaths are heavy and stretched, vision a little more hazy than it should be.

"Let me.. Catch my breath." I whisper between heaves.

Cadbath looks at me with an 'are you serious' look, like he usually does, and pays me no heed. Instead, he says: "No. We have to move now, when the sun is not yet set."

I glare at him. Of course I don't comply. I'm too busy bending over slightly, hands clasping my knees. Something about my racing heart doesn't feel right. I shouldn't even be this exhausted, so why is it beating like I'm being chased? I sigh loudly, a familiar heaviness resting itself in the pit of my stomach. We are here to most probably see my new mother, heaven knows who she will be, and it makes me uneasy. It makes me feel faint.

I don't want a new mother.

I just want _my_ mother.

Cadbath is saying things inaudible to my ears, the only thing I can hear being the bursts of my heart pumping blood to my body. Caetus saves me a short glance, his expression that of worry. But I know he's not worried about me. He's probably worrying what I'm worrying.

Worrying about this new woman we will have to make friends with.

Something about this situation is so uncomfortable and bothering a prickle of goosebumps raise my skin as my figure shudders outwardly. Cadbath shouts at me, pulling me up by my arm so that I stand straight and alert. This, in no way makes my situation any better. In fact, black spots begin to haze up my vision and I think I'm going to puke. It's situations like these that really test my metabolism- which is weak as fuck. My breath hitches and I just need to hold on to something.

Something that won't leave me to wobble on my own.

In the end, I find myself giving Cadbath's arm a death grip, and looking him straight in the eyes with whatever seriousness I can muster.

"No."

Cadbath seems a little shocked. "I don't need this right now, Gracilis! We must go now."

I shake my head from side to side, heart beating hard in my chest. My body is cold, my brain is dizzy, everything feels like Hell. "I..said..no. Are-you-" breathe "d-deaf?" My father is at a lost. Probably because my nails are basically piercing into his favored coat and the fact that I'm also saying no for what seems like the first time in my life. Cadbath breathes out through his nose in annoyance, loud and frank. He is trying to tug his arm away from my hands vice grip but it's no use. He swears me, before repeating again that 'he has no time for this, we have to go'.

"Don't you see?" I ask after a deep breath to calm my jittering nerves.

Cadbath doesn't see. He mutters as he swears my name, and pulls his trapped arm free. "I have no idea what you could possibly want from me now, Gracilis. I have given you the best life has to offer -especially to people like us- and now here you are, saying I'm the bad guy?"

What he says makes me so mad, my spine jolts in such a way that I am standing straight for a much more threatening and professional posture. Caetus watches with interest, stepping a little farther away from me and our father. Well.. Good. Things aren't going to get any prettier, anyway. I ball my hands up into fists which hang on either side of me, my gaze never faltering from that of my father's. He looks as pissed and frustrated as I feel.

"You are the bad guy! That's precisely it! You are a horrible man and you say you care, but why won't you just listen to me? You probably killed more people than I can probably count. I hate you! And I don't want any part of your stupid, crazy life as much as I don't want a new mother!" I say, and at the end of it, I'm pretty much breathless.

Caetus has a look of surprise on his face, lips down turned into a horrified frown.

Cadbath's breathing is a tad short, as well as mine. While I try to regain the oxygen in my lungs, fists still clenched, Cadbath quickly transforms into an angry mess.

"**YES!** I killed people alright? I am the bad guy, ok? Are you happy now? I wanted to kill Katya but I never meant to kill Serena-" his voice breaks "I loved your mother to pieces but I couldn't _be_ with her. It was and still is against all our family laws. I love you boys, I care, never say I don't- I'm sorry I don't listen because I'm just as hurt as you are, alright? I don't want to be running around finding new wives but it's what I must do. It's tradition, and if I break that, I fear what will happen to me and you two."

"I'm sorry that I am dislikable to you boys, ok, I'm sorry, that I'm _afraid_, ok?!"

Cadbath's entire figure shakes, and the man I once knew as unaffected by all the violence and gore around him shatters at his own volition. He hiccups as the tears roll down his face and I..

Well. I don't know what to feel.

Something in my gut clenches. Guilt? I don't know. I can't forgive him, can I? Even if his confessions are true and pure to his blackened soul I cannot forgive him.

He's been selfish and cold all this time and he doesn't understand. Caetus seems to be thinking the same thing, because his mouth quivers and he turns away- before speeding out from the alley. My head shoots up almost immediately to register what's just happened. My lips move to form the words but for a while, I'm frozen to my spot without a sound leaving my throat. It's only when I no longer see Caetus in the alley that my brain works up its gears and everything starts rolling.

I run without Cadbath, leaving the man wheezing something behind me.

Whatever. I don't care what that man has to say anymore, as I'm too confused and too shocked to really register more than one problem. Why has Caetus run? The alleyway is long and my legs feel heavier than they need to be, as I try and remember which way Caetus had gone. This slows me down a bit, and I can hear a lot of shouting behind me. Footsteps get closer and I realize that this is the one and only chance I'll get to escape. Escape from this Cadbath who is full of lies and self importance, escape from the path he's created for us with new mother after mother after mother. This life is miserable and this seems my only opportunity to be free.

Screwing up my face, clenching my fists with a racing heart, I scowl.

And go.

Without a hint of doubt, I turn to my left and just zoom off to wherever. The sidewalk is conveniently empty, so that doesn't prove as much of a problem. However.. Now that I notice, everything is rather.. Secluded. Aside from the hauntingly tall and dull buildings set all around like fortress walls, it is a non populated area at the moment. My breaths grow to an erratic pace as I run like he winds of no tomorrow. It feels kind of nice to just cut through the air like this.

It makes me think and feel like I'm boundless. Free, if you would.

I close my eyes for a flash of a second, listening to the echo of my heartbeats which are pacing rapidly.

All is quiet and darkness and it feels so good to just run into oblivion like this... No need to figure myself out. No need to figure this world out...And then:

CRASH!

I don't know how far exactly, or where I've run to in particular, but I've slammed into someone, that's for sure. My butt makes quick impact with the ground, the jolt making my upper teeth clack with the lower hard. This hurts quite a bit, and my lids only give me faint stars to enjoy as my eyes are closed tight. The rest of my bony being awkwardly falls down to join my rear, giving the sidewalk a good, long hug. The grains of sand and small stones scratch me uncomfortably, but I am too shocked to regain my standing. The person I had just hit doesn't seem affected, though.

They just stand up as a blurry figure in my vision before looking down at me with a start.

And turning away with haste.

No! Why would anyone be running from me, if it weren't Caetus? It's high time I get to the bottom of his outburst, and this seems to be my only chance. Half heartedly, I move my leg to swipe under his foot. As hoped, he looses balance and stumbles onto his hands. I force my body up, using all my elbow and abdominal strength, which I don't have much of. The attempt is limp and and lazy altogether, but my opponent and suspect is still dazed, so I have plenty of time to push myself upward and sit sort of properly.

"Ugh.."

The voice is childlike, and my suspicions are soon proved. The boy I bumped into is indeed my younger half brother.

"D-don't move!" I mumble, my lips failing to open properly. Some unknown, hidden strength within me kicks in and suddenly, I'm standing on my feet. It makes me feel a little dizzy, but I can manage to breathe and steady myself best as I can in this state.

Caetus gives a little cough, before looking up at me in bewilderment.

His eyes widen in horrified shock and he scrambles on his hands, looking awfully vulnerable on the floor. "G-Gracilis- leave me alone!" He says angrily. The expression he wears makes him look... Like a wounded animal. He looks truly, genuinely feared. I'd wonder of what, but I honestly don't have the time now. I bend over and grab Caetus' clammy hand, pulling him up. I haven't touched him in forever, so this is rather different. Caetus groans, and tries to tug away from me, but he knows, I know, he can't.

"Let go! Don't touch me." He hisses, venom in his words.

"Come with me, you little brat." I drag him by the wrist, much to his chagrin, to a nearby just as dirty as the first alleyway. Why? So Cadbath won't track us so easily.

The sky is getting darker, and there are strange noises coming from the empty streets. Like cars, or engines, or something but every time I turn around its as lonely as ever. Oh well. That's not what I'm here to worry about. I look my younger half brother in the eyes, and his frown grows deeper with every second passing by.

"Let me go." He says after his scowl has reached the end of deepness.

"No."

"Why are you stopping me? I can't stand the both of you, you know that! I _hate_ you Gracilis. And Cadbath, now let me go! I don't want to spend another stinking second with you murderers!"

Now he's definitely crossed the line. I'm not a murderer! I'm not my father! I'm... I'm me! Just me, and wholly me! No one else. But.. What if me is a murderer? What if Caetus is right? Everything drops on my shoulders and it feels like the weight of the world. It hurts to know my brother hates me, even if it's for good reasons. Reasons I have created all by myself. I'm.. Ashamed. Stress in my mind makes my eyes prick with a familiar wet warmth.

"Caetus..."

He struggles against my grip, anger and determination plain on his face. From the way grits his teeth, to the creases on his face, and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I hate you.. I _HATE_ you!" He hisses, over and over again until I feel like I'm drowning in my guilt.

It's patronizing. I hate it. So I have to make it stop.

One loud smack fills the air, and it has both of us in dead silence. The atmosphere is burning cold, the sky is growing darker, I hear those engines getting louder and louder and I have no idea why the world is so frustrating. I watch Caetus cower underneath my glare, the red mark on his cheek visible, in even the dimmest light.

"**_I hate you_**." He whispers, new tears of a different kind of emotion staining on his skin.

"...I know."

A gut shaking metal clang causes the two of us to jump from our haze. Suddenly, unexpectedly, a large figure looms above us, covering us in it's shadow. Rumbling engines fill the once quiet air and a loud, terrifying roar escapes from the being, hot steam escaping its mouth. There is no mistake now, once the fog clears, that this 'thing' is not human. Caetus quakes and screams loudly, fear overtaking his soul because what we are looking at is the tallest fucking robot machine we have ever seen. A red light starts flashing wildly, and I know we have to run.

Desperately groping the empty air for Caetus' hand, I'm too transfixed by this machine to even check for my younger brother.

What fucking year did Cadbath bring us to? Is this some kind of, different dimension with evil robots?! What the hell?

As I'm questioning all the sanity our father must lack, I feel a tugging in my left arm. Looking down, away from the object of nightmares, I see Caetus staring pleadingly at me. "We have to run!" He hisses, trying to drag my arm away from my body. "Now!" He says with more insistence. I nod in hasty agreement before pulling Caetus along with me to the entrance of the alleyway under attack.

The giant, rusty robot responds almost immediately. With a loud roaring of engines, and an additional cloud of steam released, the huge metal monster turns towards us. My heart thuds in time with our footsteps, Caetus and I running at the speed of light. The entrance seemed so close before, but now, as the robot covers much more distance than I expected, it is the equivalent of the moon from the earth.

I'm on the verge of tears.

This is not how or when I want to die. The life I've led to this point is so disgustingly disappointing I want to throw up. My mother died, my half brother hates me, my father hates yet still expects much from me, and I murdered my brother's mother.

How could anyone be proud of a life like that?!

How could I ever be proud, living a life as the descendant of a practical demon?

My thoughts spin wildly around my head, and I've got the worst case of vertigo that I've ever experienced. My legs, at this point, aren't even part of me. It feels as though they are running ahead, leaving my flailing torso behind. The roars and thuds and beats are invading my ears, causing me to shut my eyes tight, gripping Caetus' hand hard enough to be painful.

Is this where it ends? With my brother holding my hand, feeling contempt and fear?

We run faster, feet sore from the repeated impact from the ground, but we can't stop now. The sand colored sidewalks turn into a blur, and the sunset sky is a fleeting memory, but we can't ever stop.

That is, until, one final metal boom has us on the ground face first and-

oOo

**A/N: Hey! So sorry for that late ass update, folks! I am honestly the worst. I just have a lot of projects currently, that I need to finish, so don't expect each update to be lightning fast! Sorry again. But on the upside, hope you enjoyed. Read, review, do what you want! But don't leave me hanging! Love you guys. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey faithful feathers! School is crap and I've finally decided to crawl out of my unproductive trash hole! -yaaaaaay- Anyways, new chapter is up and I'm pretty pleased with myself -cries- Please enjoy, and comment. Reviews really fuel my engines! HAVE FUN, MAH BREADLINGS. ((runs back into trash can)) WARNING, may have sensitive themes, read at your own risk.**

Chapter 12: Rules & Regulations

1. **Don't stay out past 6pm**

2. **No straying from your work/school schedules**

3. **Be a well rounded and overall excellent citizen**

4. **Never rebel against our rules and regulations**

_'If one citizen is to ever break from alignment, standard procedures for one's termination will be sought out immediately.'_

oOo

_What..._

I open my eyes to an entirely different place.

It's bright, with shining lights overhead. The exposure is a bit much, and my eyes feel like acid is being dropped into them repeatedly. Repeatedly. I hiss in disapproval. Only when I do, I realize the awfully familiar taste of blood, dirt, and rust in my mouth. It seeps into my taste buds, and my throat is so dry I feel as though I'm going to choke. The lights, the cold, the hazy atmosphere... It's all making me dizzy. Isn't it enough that my brain is a jumbled mess as of now? My limbs are away from me, skin melding onto the cool metallic floor immediately. Something about the coolness of the floor reminds me of the one part of my old home that wasn't carpeted. The kitchen. The way the cool tiles felt on my bare feet, as I padded about trying to find something to eat.

The kitchen.

I let out a dry heave. My old home? What old home? The one I _burnt_ _down_?

My heart races, my body trembles and I feel so **alone**. In that moment, of all moments in my life, I feel it gushing through me like a _motherfucking waterfall_. The agony and disdain of knowing that I, am alone.

And it hurts _so much_ and I feel like the light is closing in and the floor is trying to freeze my skin and I just-

"I..."

The sound of my broken sob fills the room. My heart is in my hands and it's just so hard to breathe right now. I just want to go back to sleep. I don't give two shits if I fucking died right here and now. I wouldn't mind at all, actually. It's better to pass asleep then to suffer every single second breathing, seeing, walking, fucking living, this goddamn reality when you're going to die. But I'm not going to die. That's the _fucking issue_. I sob into the air, fill my lungs with the waters of my grief until I'm drowning in my own soul. This is.. Pathetic.

Well.

I am pathetic.

So fucking pathetic, I can't suppress the shocked squeal that somehow emits from my dry throat when something.. Something, ghosts over my hand.

"Hey..."

My hand is tense under the hovering threat, my brain lagging way too often and my heart pounding way too fast.

"Where.." The voice grows increasingly familiar, along with the grip on my bony white hand, "Are we, Gracilis..?"

I am ashamed to say this takes me a minute.

It takes me a minute to realize and recognize that the voice of this 'threat' does in fact belong to my younger half-sibling, Caetus. It takes me a minute to remember what exactly happened, and the reasons we must be here. It takes me two minutes, however, to finally find my voice, and speak up.

"I.. Don't know, Caetus. I really don't." We settle for that, and remain fanned out on the cool floor, the only warmth being our hands linked together. Though the notion itself is a sweet taste in my mouth, it also grows increasingly bitter as I remember our chain of unfortunate events. My hand doesn't feel right sitting in Caetus' and I know why. It's because he doesn't want me. He doesn't need me to be here for him. He fucking hates me. My hand suddenly feels like the coldest thing on earth, and Caetus the one man searching for warmth amongst the snowy tundra.

I feel the guilt waft through my sorry sack of a body once again, and I take a shaky breath, squeezing my eyes shut. Hoping that all this grief, guilt and confusion and cold would just... Disappear.

I hold on to the feeling, but a loud, gut shaking sound fills the room.

A metal clang, similar to that emitting from the robot-thing we encountered before. The sound rings in my ears and I can't fight the fact that I have to get up, to stop this terrible vibrating. So that's what I do. My torso jolts upward, my arms guarded on either side of me. Caetus follows suit, I think, because I hear his breath hitch with the unwanted activity. Or maybe that's just me. I don't give a fuck anymore, I guess. Not right now. After shaking my head a couple of times to drown out the banging and ringing, I open my previously shut eyes and am faced with something unexpected.

It's a large titanium room, with pipes and valves running all along the walls and the floor. The temperature is freezing, raising goosebumps and making me shiver with disapproval.

My hand is being clenched by Caetus, who lets out a barely audible "Oh god," before he begins turning his head around wildly.

The question we're both thinking about is obvious.

Why, _the fuck_, are we here?

"Why, _on earth_, are you here?" A female voice booms through the little room, accompanied by loud, clanging sounds of metal slamming into metal.

My heart leaps out of my chest. She's.. Terrifying. There's really no other way to put it. She's half human and half- cyborg. For a few seconds, I'm sure my eyes are playing tricks on me, but two men of the same species come into the room to stand on either side of her, and I stand horribly corrected. I swallow, and look around in panic. Caetus finds my hand, and we hold on to each other, backing up until both of us are smushed close. The woman scowls, arms crossed over her chest, showing her obvious disdain, whilst the two men share an inexpressive face. She is completely bald, unfamiliar circuitry running along half off her face. She looks and sounds unfriendly, her stance is hostile and it takes all of me not to make a sink deeper into Caetus' touch. She goes from disdain to annoyance. I'm not sure why, until she points it out.

"Answer my question, imbeciles!" She growls. "Tell me why exactly were you out past evening? Haven't you any common sense? The rules clearly state that 6pm is **not** the time to be out. Do you _want_ to get thrown into lockup?"

Too many questions. Too many goddamn questions for me right now. My brain tries to work out an immediate, rational and hopefully forgivable answer but it's jammed with horse shit, apparently, and I sit there, holding my younger sibling looking like a fucking idiot. Caetus isn't any better, breathing getting abviouslu more hitched as the silent, unanswered seconds go by. The cyborg-woman sighs in frustration, glaring at us even more intensely than before. The man on her left whispers something to her, an audible gear turning sound when he bends slightly to talk to her.

"You aren't from here, are you?" She asks after a while, circling our pathetic hand-holding session. Each metal clang is insufferable to my ears and I can't help but wince every time she moves.

I try to find my voice. I want to tell her "Yea, no we're not from here if it's not obvi, so I'll just go ahead and move along" but I don't want to risk the aftermath of saying such straightforward things.

Instead, stupid as ever, I say; "Oh, what do you think? I'm not exactly destructive, strutting metal, am I?"

I immediately regret it. Her eyes flash with an anger I'd hoped to never see, her mouth opening in shock. The two men instantly tense up, looking right about ready to punch me. This causes me to jump to my feet, the fear of my previous stupidity running through me. Caetus stands as well, looking at me as if I've gone mad. But this is no time to cower away in a corner. I've already ruined everything. All I can pray is that my abilities hold stronger than their steel fists in this situation.

"How dare you.. How _dare_ you think that you can say that to me!" The woman yells, charging towards me. She moves quickly, and I am too slow on the take up. Next thing I know, her metal hand encases my neck in a vice grip and my feet barely brush the ground.

"Urgh!"

Her chokehold is far too strong, digging straight into my white skin, sure to leave marks.

"You think you can break the law, and get away with it?!" She asks, voice echoing in the empty room. Her two men stand armed, each holding a gun. One of said guns is pointed at Caetus.

The little boy is petrified, shaking and sweating, looking very much like a lost dog.

My breath is slowly fading out, oxygen dissipating from my lungs at an alarming rate. The woman holds me against the wall, a pipe making contact with my spine. I can't say for sure what happens next, but all I remember is falling, and loosing consciousness.

oOo

"Come _on_, Gracilis! _Please_, **_please_** move!"

A voice beckons me out of the darkness, gently coaxing me to awaken. Maybe not so.. Gently because my body is being shaken like mad.

I groan in pain, my heart beating hard, my lungs and neck feeling as though they've been stabbed with a sharpened knife, repeatedly. I can't get up like this. It's far too painful. I can hardly get air through my windpipe, as the voice shakes and shouts at me. The least I can do is open my eyes, though, so I do. The light is far too bright, making me uneasy and startled. I blink one, two, three times before finally looking at the world properly. The voice and I are in a room. A small, but bright light hung overhead. I yawn loudly, my body aching from misuse.

"Where..?"

"Oh! ...Oh my god!" The voice is pitched, sounding unusually excited.

When I turn to see... I am faced with Caetus.

"Caetus..!"

I give a small gasp, head bolting upward. Caetus?! Oh my lord! So it wasn't a dream! No wonder my body hurts so. I twitch and cringe at this realization, my neck burning with ten times more pain. I gently lie down, trying to even my breathing, but this excitement is making my body tingle. With curiosity and confusion. I squeeze my eyes shut for a few minutes, thinking of what to say. Is it OK to talk to him? Are we safe? I wonder these questionable things, taking my time, even as Caetus impatiently shakes me. Are we on good terms now? Or.. What? That's something I can't dare myself to ask, unfortunately.

Opening my eyes, I look to the boy by my bedside.

"Caetus.. What happened?" I decide to start off simple. But the need to know is so strong, I can't hold myself back. "Where are we? That wasn't a dream right? Are we safe? Are we in prison?"

"S-slow down.." He says softly, truly lost in my sea of questions. Something about his expression is troubling, his lips down turned into a disappointed frown.

He takes a shaky breath, fiddling with his own fingers. I look at him expectantly. Did something happen while I was unconscious? He begins answering in a hushed, nervous tone. "W-well, we are safe. For now. I think," he looks away, unable to find the words. "I brought us to an abandoned little garage, I think. I.. Think.. I somehow.."

I stare at him hard, as he trails off. His body is trembling, shaking with some kind of fear or anger or sadness- I don't know. It's unbearable to watch him quiver so helplessly, and I can't stand this suspense. So I force myself up, ignoring the pain, ignoring my inability to breath properly. I sit up, straight and undeterred. I cast my hands on his shoulders, making him jump and look up in surprise. His eyes are drowned with tears, dark with some kind of unshakeable sadness, when he looks up at me. I see the bloodshot lines, the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Caetus," I choke, battling my body on the right to breathe, "What happened?"

I'm wheezing a little, but I know I can fight it. The mere expression on Caetus' broken face empowers me to strive on. To listen to what he has to say. The moment I smile encouragingly, despite my pain, is the moment that Caetus breaks out crying. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my _god_, Gracilis, I- I don't know how, I just- oh please forgive me! I **murdered** them in cold blood, I-I don't know what came over me... The second the men approached me, with their-their guns and brutish demeanors.. Everything came back to that day I almost.. They almost _touched me_, and I got so.. So scared, Gracilis! I just, oh please, I snapped and next thing I knew I'd sunk my teeth into them, and they were b-_**bleeding**_ on the floor and I knew I had to get you, so I did, and the alarms went on and I began to freak out and then- some sort of force.. T-teleported us here, and I don't even know h-how.. I think... It was me, but I _don't_..!"

His breathing comes to a hitch.

-And he faints.

I'm left holding onto his puny shoulders, gripping tight enough to leave marks.

Is that...

What happened?

I'm shaken, I truly am, and I'm too restless now to lie back down and sleep. Instead, I find the energy to get up, shake off the pain and lay Caetus down in my place. I bite down on my lip, forcing myself not to cry. What have I done? If I'd never done what I'd done, I wouldn't be in this mess. Caetus wouldn't be here, even more tortured and broken, if I hadn't taken him along to that park with my so called 'friends'. If I hadn't been such a terrible son. If I hadn't killed Katya and made Caetus run away we wouldn't be here. I grit my teeth and I'm trembling now. I cry softly, into my hands. My throat is hell and my body is no better, but I can't worry about that now.

What have I done?

I look down at him, his pale and sweaty face reminding me of my own when I was young... And had been broken. Am I his Cadbath? The main antagonist, who is out only for his doom? I don't want to believe it, but it's so hard not to. It's true. It's all true. I lay hand down on his forehead, tears flowing down my face.

"_I'm so sorry_.. You were right."

I take a deep breath and groan.

"I **hate** me."

It's all too real right now. I connect the dots. Cadbath murdered my mother, and I Caetus'. The guilt resettles, making itself comfortable in the pit of my stomach once again. I sigh in between sobs. There isn't any point. I can't keep waking up in the morning, forgiving my own sorry ass. I can't keep waking up in the morning, telling myself that everything is going to be fine- because it's not. It never will be. I'm a monster, that is a fact. I was born a monster, bred a monster, meant to live the life of a monster. Why fight what has been given to me since birth? I'm from a long line of monsters. Evil, unjust torturers. Why fight that evil? It's in my blood. From the moment I saw Serena murdered, everything that made me.. Me, broke. My soul darkened, my heart froze over, and I'm never going to find a way out of this misery.

On the climax of my breakdown, the soul crushing crescendo, a loud whirring sound fills my ears before vanishing completely.

"What..?" I try to rub the tears out of my sore eyes, but my vision is still hazy and my eyes still puffed. I leave Caetus' side and make my way through the old abandoned garage. It's like a regular old garage. Rusty tools and boxes on a bunch of dusty wooden tables. I continue my walk,to the back end of the garage, filled with supplies on shelves and all across the floor. My steps halt when the sound of crunching footsteps sound loud and clear throughout the back room. I gasp, heart skipping a beat.

Who is it?

It can't be those scary police.. Can it?

I clutch my thumping chest, perspiration beginning to trickle down the planes of my back and neck.

Without a second thought, I pull out my tendrils. The process feels a bit strange, alien, even. I haven't done this in so long, the crackle and pop makes me a bit lightheaded. However, I shake it off determinedly, awaiting my worthy rival who continues exploring the back room. I hide myself behind the rusted metal door, breathing as quietly as I can.

When the footsteps draw near, I close my eyes and take a deep breath-

When a hand encases my throat in yet another chokehold. I gasp and wheeze, shocked and completely immobile. The person is tall, hands strong... In the dark, I cannot see him clearly enough, bur despite my unbearable pain, I manage to make out some key features. What I reveal is not at all pleasing.

In the moment I realize that it is my father, he realizes it is me. Immediately, his hand withdraws back to his person.

He looks as surprised as I feel. I struggle hard not fall to my knees and whimper in agony, but I manage- thought barely- to stand up straight, hands massaging the affected area with no luck of relief whatsoever. "What are you..." I honestly don't know what to say to him. What can I say? It's all so.. So complicated between us now. Everything seems to be different. I can't even look at him the same. Cadbath stands unflinching in the burning silence, looking rather cross. "This is lovely, isn't it?" He asks, his voice detectably sarcastic.

"Oh, save it." Is what I want to say, but I can't exactly speak right now.

"Well.. Did you have fun getting dragged all over town? Because I sure as Hell didn't," he stares at me with an agitated expression. "What were you thinking? Honestly. You're lucky I felt some sort of teleportation residue here, else you'd be dead. You're wanted, you know that? It's not easy keeping quiet in an isolated town like this, you should've known better! Where is your brother?"

He looks around, frowning.

"Behind.. You.." I whisper, barely managing to, at least.

He turns around, his tall frame causing him to almost make contact with a lightbulb hanging overhead. He looks even more surprised, and a hint of heartbreak flashes over his eyes, though disappearing as quickly as it came. I can't stand watching him dote over Caetus. What I should be doing. Cadbath is the person we're supposed to be fighting. Me and Caetus against the world... But alas, it was never meant to be. I clutch at my bruised throat, the tonsils giving me the feeling of a pitchfork stab every time I swallow or breathe. I've honestly been choked too many times today. Too many fucking times. I breathe shallowly, looking with deep regret and longing in my eyes as Cadbath carries Caetus in his long, strong arms.

"How?" He asks, his deep voice gentle.

"He... Panicked.. And f-fainted." He looks at me with exasperation.

"What's wrong with you? Speak properly, Gracilis. You aren't a special needs child. Now.. Let's go teleport to our new home."

"New- home?" I should've expected this. Actually, I suspected this since forever ago. So.. Why does it feel so terrifying? Why do I feel so confused? I stand back, away from my father as he turns, confidently waiting for me to follow. After a few silent minutes, he turns around to face me yet again. "What?" He asks- demands more like. I watch him from the shadow of the rusted door to the back end, my heart blazing with hatred.

"No."

"No?"

I sigh deeply and nod. "No."

He looks perplexed. Traces of our past argument begin to clear up, becoming large, obvious patches as the air between us grows even more tense.

"Gracilis." He says sternly, expression crossed between anger and indecision. I gulp, wincing at the effort. This isn't what I want. I want to be alone, with myself, with my thoughts. Without Cadbath, or Caetus or any new mother who must already be pregnant. I clench my hands, turning them into tight fists... But what am I supposed to say? Last time, I'd said I was better than him. Better than Cadbath. Better than any ancestor before me. Does that make me a hypocrite? Does that make me a liar? I shiver, as the truth of things begin to wash over me. I realize that there is nothing I can fight him on. I am exactly what he's wanted me to be all this time.

I shake my head.

"Where?"

My father looks astonished. His jaw is loosened, no longer constricted with the preparation for a fight. I'm ashamed. Giving up is not my thing.

It's a really bad feeling, actually.

But what could I have said to him? The proof is burned into our memories. I've murdered and hurt my own kind. My own family. Cruel and deadly, but oh so torn inside. What am I to do now? Am I supposed to act like Cadbath? Like something else entirely? I feel so forlorn, as I barely listen to what Cadbath is saying. He carries Caetus into his arms, asking me a question.

"Huh?"

He turns slightly, agitation back on his brows. "I asked you what happened."

"Um.."

I don't know how to say it. I honestly don't. Tell him myself, or wait for Caetus? No. Caetus will never tell anyone. He's too frightened by it all. I shrug my shoulders, unable to cough out a word.

"Things." I whisper, following the taller man slowly.

oOo

We arrive.

I almost don't want to look.

The house is average in size. We've stepped into what I'm guessing is a kitchen. It's a rinky dink sort of thing, a pretty crap space with pretty crap lighting. The wallpaper is fraying and tearing, and the tiled floor is dusty and uncomfortable to step on. The dim lights make me nauseous, my head spinning with this strange new place. A place it seems I'll be forced to live in for a while. It's serenely quiet, until Cadbath steps forward, leaving me at the backdoor all alone. He's still carrying Caetus, who hasn't even flinched since the garage. He looks angelic and peaceful in sleep.

It makes me want to punch myself in the gut repeatedly.

I try to hold on to my puke, clutching at my flipping tummy. My head pounds angrily, however, the situation too difficult to fight out.

I slide my hands along the walls as I walk through the kitchen, accidentally stepping on a mysterious sticky patch. I stick my tongue out in disgust and walk forward. Every step closer to Cadbath makes me so nervous. What wife has he gotten now? A disgusting robotic thing? I simply quake at the thought, my throat and head responding in kind. This isn't going to be new.. Right? It'll just be like that time I first came to see Katya. It will be new for Caetus, though. The mere thought of that makes me sick, the bile rising up to my throat in an almost attempt to vomit. I close my eyes and count in my head, shaking off the sweat and the voices. I listen to my own, instead.

I pray to God whoever he married is normal, or at least alike to us.

I'm so frightened, my heart is beating faster.

"Where are you, Gracilis?" Cadbath asks, voice loud and ringing.

I take a deep breath. I take a very deep breath before stepping foot into the next room, what I'm guessing is the living room. I clutch the peeling paper before opening my eyes, swear slipping down form everywhere.

I see a woman's smiling face.

And I cry.

oOo

**A/N: YOYO MAMAS. This is fresh straight out of my oven and I'm shipping it to you! Hope you enjoyed, please review, I love those. Anyways, was it too long? Too short? Inform me, bruchachos! Stay chill, and I'll see you when I see you. BAI BREADLINGS. ;)**


End file.
